Fireproof (A prueba de fuego)
by Kakigori de Limon
Summary: [Mitsui x OC x Maki] Todos intentamos encontrar nuestro lugar, donde pertenecer, ¿acaso hay algo de malo en ello? * Dejarías la música por mí? -Por qué me preguntas eso? *La dejarías? -Y tú, dejarías el baloncesto por mí? *Sí.
1. Choque

Slam Dunk y sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Capítulo 1

Cuatro victorias en cuatro partidos, recuerdo mientras cruzo las puertas del instituto. En algunos incluso hemos conseguido una diferencia de más de treinta puntos. Al pensar en todo lo logrado hasta ahora, no soy capaz de reprimir las ganas de sonreír.

-Mitsui! Eeh Mitsui! – apoyando mi cartera por encima del hombro, me giro al escuchar que alguien tras de mí me llama. Es Kogure, con el rostro perlado de sudor.

\- Joder macho- se queja Kogure poniéndose las manos en las rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento- llevo corriendo diez calles gritando tu nombre.

\- Gomen gomen! - me disculpo mientras le doy unas palmaditas amigables en la espalda. La verdad es que he estado durante un buen rato completamente absorto en mis pensamientos. - estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha progresado el Shohoku.

Mi compañero se vuelve a incorporar mientras se arregla las gafas con una mano; ahora una sonrisa se dibuja también en su cara.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo has podido jugar a semejante nivel después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de la cancha- noto que me mira con complicidad y no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho. A pesar de que coincidimos a diario en varias clases, y de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos durante los entrenamientos, no he podido pedirle perdón por mi pasado comportamiento. Estoy seguro de que, si no hubiera sido por sus palabras, seguiría alejado del baloncesto.

\- ¿No es esa tu compañera de piso? - tardo unos segundos en procesar el cambio de conversación. Ni siquiera me he despedido de él cuando me pongo a caminar en la dirección en la que Kogure mira con tanta curiosidad. A pesar de que lleva el pelo cuidadosamente recogido en una coleta, sus ondas son inconfundibles. A mi paso, me doy cuenta de que no solo mi compañero se ha dado cuenta del alboroto del que **ella** parece ser responsable. Al acercarme un poco más, advierto quien es el grupo que la acompaña: Yohei Mito y los otros amigos de Sakuragi. Tengo la sensación de habérmelos encontrado hasta en la sopa durante las últimas semanas. Encarando a uno de los matones de 2º curso, la joven da un paso al frente y adopta una posición defensiva como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a pelear.

\- ¡Lexi! - la llamo alzando la voz. Parece que nadie me ha escuchado porque justo cuando detengo el golpe de uno de los matones, Lexi y Yohei se sorprenden.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño ocurre aquí? - no sé si será por las antiguas costumbres, pero mi voz se endurece instantáneamente. Intimidado, el atacante retira su mano bruscamente. En parte celebro que me reconozca, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Esta mocosa se ha metido con nosotros- intenta justificarse.

-Asúmelo Otayashi- suelta Mito con una voz altanera. Él tan chulesco como siempre. - ninguna chica en su sano juicio se interesaría en un imbécil como tú. El aludido gruñe a modo de respuesta.

Miro a Lexi de reojo. Creo que la última vez que la vi ella ni siquiera había empezado primaria. Después de tanto tiempo me pareció una chica serena, una niña de papá. Es evidente que estaba equivocado. A la chica que tengo enfrente le brillan los ojos, rebosantes de confianza. De todos los presentes, ella es la que parece tener más ganas de pelear. El ambiente empieza a caldearse cada vez más, por lo que decido tomar la iniciativa antes de que las cosas vayan a peor. En silencio me aproximo más a Lexi, que responde retrocediendo. Justo cuando está a punto de formular una pregunta tiro de su brazo y me agacho hasta cogerle la cadera. Hago fuerza para colocarla en uno de mis hombros, cual saco de patatas. La joven enseguida se pone a patalear encima de mí, amenazándome con pegarme más fuerte si no la suelto. A pesar de que no para de moverse consigo mantener al animalillo tranquilo. Los demás me miran expectantes.

-Ya habéis hecho suficiente espectáculo por hoy, ¿no os parece? – le dedico al Otayashi una mirada fría, casi asesina. Parece que el matón en mí sigue vivo. Me retiro sin decir nada más. A mi espalda, veo como Mito y compañía también empiezan a alejarse.

Solo cuando estamos solos, alejados de miradas curiosas la vuelvo a dejar en el suelo. Exhalo con un poco de fuerza y luego miro a mi alrededor. Menos mal que no había ningún profesor en el patio. Vuelvo a fijar mi atención en ella. No sé decir si es de la vergüenza o de haber estado un buen rato bocabajo, pero tiene la cara ligeramente teñida de rojo. No me cuesta darme cuenta de lo enfadada que está. Noto su mirada clavada en mí, expectante y furiosa.

-Es que quieres que te expulsen? –le pregunto finalmente.

-Crees que porque vivamos juntos tienes algún derecho sobre mí? - espeta. No pretendía sonar como su hermano mayor ni muchísimo menos. Resoplo antes de continuar.

-Por conductas así expulsan a la gente- le repito- Creo que lo peor que puedes hacer es meterte en problemas nada más llegar al instituto.

-Excelente consejo, ¿se te ocurrió a ti solito el año pasado? ¿O fue en primer año? – No me esperaba un golpe bajo. Mi cara de sorpresa en respuesta a su comentario viperino debe haber sido bastante evidente porque veo como arquea la comisura de los labios complacida. En otras circunstancias, si alguien me preguntara sobre mi turbio pasado me avergonzaría, pero ahora mismo me ha enfurecido.

-Si sabes que me peleaba, deberías saber lo mal que puede acabar la cosa- mi voz se ha vuelto más ronca. No conseguirá amedrentarme – pero déjalo, no espero que una niñata-poco-pecho entienda nada- escupo impulsivamente.

También soy más rápido porque adivino lo que va a hacer y le cojo del brazo, impidiendo que me dé una bofetada. No pasa ni un segundo cuando, sabiendo que he frustrado su ataque, mueve con destreza el otro brazo y me propina un golpe en toda la mandíbula con la maleta del violín. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mano ocupada. Mierda. No puedo evitar encogerme del dolor, cubriéndome la mejilla con la cara.

Como aleja de mí rápidamente, no consigo verle la cara. Seguro que vuelve a parecer complacida, como si hubiera cumplido su objetivo. Y vaya si lo ha hecho.

XXXX

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola! En primer lugar, gracias por leer este capítulo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fanfic sobre Mitsui. De hecho, mi fanfic también trataba sobre el jugador 14. La razón por la que lo dejé de escribir es porque me pareció que no estaba consiguiendo retratar al Mitsui de la manera que yo quería así que mi motivación por seguir con él desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Quiero pensar que con este va a ser distinto. En primer lugar, porque ya lo tengo más o menos estructurado. Espero que sigas leyendo. Si te ha gustado, por favor añádela a tus favoritos y síguela :3


	2. Nada que ver

Capítulo 2

Resoplo irritado, molesto. El hecho de no haber llegado tarde a clase no me ha hecho sentir mejor. Pasado el primer período camino con desgana hacia la clase del grupo A. Intento no hacer demasiado caso a los estudiantes que cuchichean a mis espaldas. "Si ya se sabe que mala hierba nunca muere" es uno de los murmullos que llego a advertir. Me llevo la mano a la quijada, debe de estar enmoratonada. Al final, opto por cambiar de rumbo, torcer mi camino y bajar hasta las aulas de 2º año. Tal vez con la esperanza de encontrar refugio.

La puerta de 2ºB está abierta. De la misma manera que había localizado a Lexi en el patio, tampoco me es difícil encontrar a su hermana. Lo cierto es que a parte de la nariz y el tono de piel, Kaya y Lexi son polos opuestos. Y no me refiero únicamente al físico. La fría y distante Lexi no tiene nada que ver con su amigable y divertida hermana. Tras una semana y media viviendo juntos, la mayor de las Ichinose ha conseguido convertirse en el alma de la casa, ganándose tanto mi afecto como el de mi madre (que siempre había querido tener una hija). Está sentada encima de una mesa, charlando animadamente con Ayako y Ryota. Cuando me ve, me dedica una sonrisa cálida, invitándome a pasar mientras se pone unos mechones castaño oscuros sueltos detrás de la oreja. Definitivamente nada que ver. Cojo la silla vacía más cercana al grupo y la arrastro hacia ellos. Nada más sentarme Ayako me enseña unas fotos. No tardo ni medio segundo en darme cuenta de quién es la protagonista de las imágenes. Lexi aparece de espaldas y con el uniforme de deporte. Intento mostrar desinterés y las dejo caer encima de la mesa. Los tres esperan a que opine sobre algo, pero lo primero que se me ocurre me parece inapropiado por lo que opto por seguir en silencio.

-La verdad es que tiene un cuerpo muy bonito- comenta Ayako finalmente. Aun no me acostumbro a verla con el uniforme y el pelo suelto y no con las mallas de deporte. Kaya asiente.

\- ¿Pues te puedes creer que odia hacer ejercicio?- añade indignada como si el universo hubiese sido injusto con ella. La observo detenidamente mientras se pone una mano encima de la barbilla.

-Sí, bonito como una tabla de planchar- suelto finalmente. No he podido resistirme. Todos me miran sorprendidos, sobre todo Kaya. Aunque no parece estar molesta.

\- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de su culo? - me pregunta Miyagi de sopetón. Y en menos de un segundo se convierte en el receptor de todas las miradas de la clase. Kaya fija la mirada en su falda y aprieta los labios con fuerza, como si intentara contener las ganas de partirse. Su cara bronceada empieza a ponerse colorada al darse cuenta de que su boca le ha traicionado y que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Mira a Ayako, su amor platónico y luego me mira a mí, torciendo una ceja. Ahora mismo es incapaz de decir nada. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, pues adivino la vergüenza que debe estar pasando en estos momentos. Además, soy yo el que suele actuar de manera impulsiva. Quiero disfrutar su torpeza. Al cabo de unos minutos decido que es momento de salvar a mi compañero.

-Deberías decirle a tu hermana que tuviera un poco más de cuidado o conseguirá que los profesores la fichen- Así es como se divierten algunos gilipollas por aquí, tomando fotos de las chicas durante las clases de gimnasia.

\- Gracias por preocuparte Hisashi- posa sus ojos también castaños sobre mí ¿De verdad parezco estar preocupado? – Hablaré con ella, lo último que quiero es que se meta en líos otra vez.

 _¿Otra vez?_ pienso.

\- ¿Otra vez? - pregunta Ayako.

\- Digamos que mi hermana puede ser muy conflictiva cuando se lo propone- responde Kaya con un halo de misterio en sus palabras. – Tiene un don para llamar la atención.

Se está acariciando el labio inferior con la yema de su dedo índice y mirando a la nada, cuando de repente, algo parece captar su atención.

-Por cierto, Hisashi, ¿te has peleado? - no puedo evitar volver a resoplar desanimado.

XXXXX

Abro la puerta de la entrada con mi manojo de llaves e invito a Kaya a pasar primero. Mi madre está en la cocina preparando la cena. Cuando me ve el moratón me mira como si fuera una detective y yo el sospechoso de un crimen. Le aclaro rápidamente que uno de los de primero me ha dado un golpe con la pelota durante el entrenamiento. No parece muy convencida, pero al final decide dejarlo estar y centrar su atención en nuestra nueva inquilina. Es increíble lo rápido que cambia de humor.

-¿Y mi hermana? – inquiere la castaña mientras abre el armario de los platos.

\- Llamó hace un rato para decir que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga del conservatorio.

Es la tercera vez desde que se mudaron. Me sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja que me llevo a mi habitación. Me estiro en la cama y cierro los ojos. No tengo ganas de estudiar. Escucho a Kaya y a mi madre reírse, probablemente por alguna tontería. Recuerdo el vaso que he subido conmigo y me lo bebo de un sorbo. Demasiado dulce.


	3. Sexo telefónico

Capítulo 3

Justo cuando acabo de atar la toalla a mi cintura, el móvil empieza a sonar. Es Chie. Tras debatir durante un instante si debería fingir que no estoy disponible, termino respondiendo.

-Moshi, moshi? - me limito a decir mientras intento secarme el pelo.

-Mitsui- su voz suena melosa, como siempre.

-Hey- la saludo- pensaba que hoy ibas a salir con los de atletismo.

-He preferido quedarme en casa- dice mientras escucho como se reincorpora- dicen que te has peleado hoy…

-Y te lo has creído?

-No lo sé- su respuesta me irrita. Parece haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy para bromas, pues abandona el tema- …te echo de menos- Suelto un pequeño bufido. Intento suavizar mi voz.

-No sabía que te diera tanto morbo lo de ser pandillero- le chincho. Chie deja escapar una risita. Creo que llevamos viéndonos unos dos meses, mi nuevo récord personal. Aunque no he estado viendo a nadie más, no creo que lo que tengamos se pueda llamar relación. Salimos juntos de vez en cuando y siempre acabamos acostándonos, punto. Sé que cuando me llama quiere decir que tiene ganas de echar un polvo.

-Sexo telefónico? - le sugiero mientras arqueo una ceja y trato de poner voz seductora. Al otro lado de la línea, Chie deja escapar otra de sus risitas bobas.

-No preferirías algo más…intenso? - reconozco ese ronroneo, meloso y jodidamente sexy. Intento disimular mis ganas de entrar en el juego que sus palabras me acaban de plantear.

-Te veo este fin de semana– recupero el control de la conversación mientras oculto la urgencia que se acaba de adueñar de mí.

-El sábado - me confirma y toma la iniciativa de colgar, sin despedirse siquiera. Al final siempre se sale con la suya. No sé quién se aprovecha de quien.

Estoy prácticamente seco, por lo que me pongo el chándal que uso para estar por casa. El olor a curry hace que me apresure y baje rápido hacia el comedor. Kaya también se ha cambiado de ropa y se ha puesto el pijama. Costumbres occidentales supongo. Me siento en mi sitio, al lado de mi madre, teniendo la castaña en frente. Están hablando de baloncesto, lo cual me sorprende.

-Te he visto varias veces en los entrenamientos con la hermana de Akagi, pero no sabía que te gustaba tanto el baloncesto- por alguna razón mi comentario tiene el extraño efecto de hacerla sonrojar.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho, mi padre jugaba cuando iba a la universidad- recuerda con aire nostálgico. Miro a mi madre. Su padre. Solo lo he visto en dos ocasiones, la última cuando trajo a sus dos hijas. Aún recuerdo el aire abatido que denotaban las dos.

-Mañana harás la prueba para entrar en el equipo de esgrima ¿no? – pregunta mi madre con interés. La joven asiente mientras una sonrisa con tintes de emoción y nervios se dibuja en su rostro y arruga la frente.

-Lo harás bien- le aseguro, en un afán de tranquilizarla. Me dedica otra cálida sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros brillando.

Empezamos a cenar. Les cuento mi día entre engullido y engullido, omitiendo mi pequeño incidente con la hermana menor. Si se lo cuento, mi madre se sentiría responsable y seguramente nuestra relación en casa se resentiría. Recuerdo a Lexi. Es evidente que no le caigo bien. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero decido restarle importancia. Miro a mi madre, poniéndose la cuchara en la boca, mientras escucha a Kaya. Si un extraño entrara ahora, pensaría que somos una familia. Sí, definitivamente, lo mejor es enterrar el hacha de guerra.

XXXXX

 **Nota de la autora:** _Ohayo_! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Espero que os esté gustando. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo así que estad pendientes :3

La verdad es que la idea de escribir este capítulo surgió un poco de sopetón. Creo que el capítulo 2 me quedó un poco corto así que os lo quería compensar de alguna manera. Como escritora aún estoy muy verde así que intentaré mejorar, ¡lo prometo!

Como ya habréis leído, hay dos intrusas viviendo con Mitsui y su madre: Kaya y Lexi. No sé cuándo las describiré como Dios manda en un capítulo así que aquí va un adelanto. En primer lugar, ambas son muy muy guapas y también muy muy listas. A lo mejor Kaya cautiva más a la gente por su personalidad jovial y alegre. Lexi es…difícil de tratar, pues a veces tiene un carácter de perros. Su piel es de una tonalidad menos pálida que el resto de chicas. Esto se debe a que son medio japonesas medio griegas. De hecho, Kaya y Lexi son nombres de origen griego. Algo que a Mitsui se le olvidó mencionar (despistado!) es que además de la piel y la nariz (fina y ligeramente respingona), ambas tienen más o menos la misma altura (Kaya: 1,76, Lexi: 1,72). Por otro lado, Kaya tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, liso y bastante largo mientras que su hermana pequeña lo tiene ondulado (rebelde como ella) y de un color más claro (de hecho, en verano cuando le da mucho el sol, algunos mechones parecen hasta rubios) y le roza los hombros. Otra diferencia es que Lexi tiene los ojos grises mientras que Kaya los tiene marrones.

Espero que os quedéis satisfechos con este torrente de información acerca de las protagonistas. Y si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia, ¡no dudéis en decirme! De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Nos vemos pron-ti-to ?


	4. 1992

Capítulo 4

Aunque "1992" es un bar famoso por retransmitir en directo los partidos de la NBA, de vez en cuando, también televisa partidos de fútbol. Con motivo del clásico español (Real Madrid vs. Barcelona), el local está más lleno que de normal. Esta vez, ni Kogure ni Akagi han querido apuntarse. Y como era de esperar, tampoco Rukawa. El estruendo de una jarra de cerveza impactando contra la mesa me saca de mis pensamientos. Hanamichi se acaba de beber lo que le quedaba de un solo trago, soltado una risa eufórica, haciendo que más de un cliente se gire con aire molesto. Lo observo con atención. No me puedo creer que siendo más alto que yo tenga tan poco aguante con el alcohol, tal y como había apostado Miyagi. Ayako, vestida con un ajustado vestido negro con medias también oscuras riñe al pelirrojo por ser tan escandaloso, amenazándolo con sacar su abanico del bolso si no se calma. Ryota, sentado a mi lado, se ríe en silencio, antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Estando la joven distraída con Sakuragi, el moreno se dedica a hacerle ojitos a una chica con un vestido verde a unas mesas de nosotros, que se sonroja y desvía la mirada sofocada. Nada más acabar el contenido de su vaso me lanza una mirada desafiante "¿A qué estás esperando? _"_ parece que me esté preguntando. Me levanto a regañadientes. No somos los únicos estudiantes que han venido a ver el partido. De camino hacia la barra, reparo en la presencia de Hanagata y Fujima en una mesa y a algunos jugadores del Ryonan estrujados en otra, comentando la estupenda presión que el FCB está ejerciendo contra el Madrid, manteniéndolo a raya. Sendo me saluda y le respondo con un pequeño gesto.

A pesar de que hay mucha gente solo hay una persona en la barra. Reconocería ese pelo ondulado/rizado en cualquier parte. Cuando recuerdo la foto que vi el lunes, los ojos me traicionan, y le miro el culo, realzado por un apretado pantalón tejano negro de talle alto. Lleva una blusa holgada de color lila oscuro, la parte de atrás del sujetador lencero (también negro) transparentándose. Me había prometido a mí mismo dejar el hacha de guerra, pero verla sola y así vestida (echando por tierra lo que dije hace unos días) me incita a atormentarla un rato. O al menos a intentarlo. No soy el único que la mira. Me acerco por detrás.

-Hola- la saludo. Ella gira la cabeza, permitiéndome ver que lleva un poco de maquillaje. Cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, me responde poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo la mirada al frente. ¡ _¿Qué coño le he hecho?!_

Cuando consigue captar la atención del barman delante le pide un chupito de vodka. Se lo bebe en cuanto se lo sirven y suelta un respiro contenido.

-Va a seguir mirándola o va a pedir algo- me pregunta el camarero. Los labios de Lexi se arquean, regalándome la vista con una sonrisa discreta pero atrevida, divertida. La primera vez que la vez sin el ceño fruncido. Los dos babosos de antes la siguen mirando. Evito que la sigan devorando acercándome aún más a ella, a menos de 3 centímetros de su dorso.

-Dos cubalibres, por favor- le digo después de carraspear. Mientras los está preparando, vuelvo a acortar mi distancia. Me agacho ligeramente. Al notar mi aliento en su hombro izquierdo voltea la cabeza de nuevo. Puedo oler la fragancia al champú de coco en su pelo. Su primer movimiento es echarse el pelo al otro hombro. Sorprendentemente no me rechaza, si no todo lo contrario. Me mira, sus ojos posándome en los míos sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda o inquietud.

-¿Vienes sola? -le pregunto.

-No- ¿Desde cuándo su voz es tan hipnótica? – Kaya está fuera- añade. Recuerdo que Kaya mencionó el querer ir a celebrar su reciente entrada al club de esgrima. Me reincorporo y le rodeo la cintura con brazo, descansando mi mano a un lado del muslo. No obtengo respuesta.

-Siento haberte ofendido, aunque…- le susurro- yo podría ayudarte con ese problema de escasez. Me suelta una mirada afilada que derretiría a cualquiera. No sé interpretar la emoción que empieza a exhibir su rostro. Permanecemos unos minutos así hasta que de repente alguien la llama desde la distancia.

\- ¡Lexi! –grita una voz. De repente, la joven empieza a reírse, sus hombros agitándose descontroladamente. Se lleva un dedo al ojo para quitarse una lágrima provocada por la risa. Con un brazo me obliga a apartarme. Estoy demasiado confundido como para oponerme. _Creía que era yo el que estaba jugando._ La veo alejarse con el mismo aire triunfal que cuando me propinó el golpe. Y con uno de los cubalibres que YO he pedido. Será….p… Centro mi atención en el recién llegado. Es Soichiro Jin del Kainan, escolta, al igual que yo. Pronto nos veremos las caras en la cancha. Soy incapaz de apartar la vista aun cuando me dirijo hacia mi mesa. Ryota parece haber sido testigo de todo porque mira entretenido, burlándose, lo cual solo consigue que la sangre me hierba más.

Lexi sonríe al chico como jamás le había visto hacer. Hablan sobre algo animadamente, ella moviendo las manos repetidamente. En un momento le coge el brazo y el joven moreno sonríe sonrojado. Imbécil. De repente una mano me toca la espalda. Es Kaya. Lleva unos pantalones verdes y un top blanco con una sola manga. Intento disimular mi ira ante ella, ingenua a todo lo que acaba de suceder. Me he quedado en blanco. Después de haber saludado con dos besos a todos los presentes de la mesa (incluído a mí), se sienta al lado de Ayako.

-No sabía que tu hermana salía con Jin, Kaya- dispara Ryota, tan perspicaz como siempre.

-No, no- responde sacudiendo la cabeza- Jin es el mejor amigo de Lexi desde hace años.

La castaña empieza a beber del gin-tonic de Ayako después de pedirle permiso.

-Qué bien ehh ¿Michi? - Hanamichi me da golpecitos en el brazo con su codo. _Te mataré._ Sopeso la idea de volver a fingir interés en los televisores del bar, pero es demasiado tarde. En cuanto Kaya se da cuenta de lo que mis dos compañeros están insinuando se atraganta y empieza a toser.

-Mi hermana tiene novio- anuncia, medio recuperada con una mano en la garganta. El comentario no solo me ha pillado desprevenido a mí- creía que a estas alturas era de dominio público. Mi hermana sale con…

Y en ese momento la puerta del 1992 se vuelve a abrir. Son Kiyota Nobunaga y…

-…Shinichi Maki del Kainan- añade.


	5. El Clásico

Capítulo 5

 _(Lexi POV)_

Cuando entra, me despego de Jin, al que tenía cogido del brazo. Mi mejor amigo es el primero en aproximarse a él, saludando con respeto a su capitán antes de ponerse a hablar, como no, de baloncesto. Suelto un bufido para fingir que estoy cansaba de tanto baloncesto pero no me hacen caso. Le vi por última vez el lunes. No han pasado tantos días, pero aun así me moría de ganas de verlo. Viste una camiseta negra, con unos pantalones tejanos, a conjunto con la chaqueta. La espera ha valido la pena. Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando me guiña un ojo.

\- ¿Cómo va el partido? - me pregunta una vez en frente mío.

-3-1, el Madrid va perdiendo- le chincho. Mientras que yo soy culé de toda la vida, el prefiere al Real Madrid.

\- ¿Contenta? – me besa justo cuando le voy a contestar. Es un beso corto pero cálido. Ha optado por separase de mí, recordándome que Jin y Kiyota están con nosotros. Sonríe cuando ve que me humedezco los labios, intentando recuperar su sabor.

Jin propone buscar una mesa libre, para no tener que ver lo que queda de partido de pie. Me quedo unos minutos sola con Kiyota cuando capitán y escolta van a comprar a la barra.

\- ¿Y Kaya? - pregunta Nobunaga.

-¿Con los de Shoyo quizás? – hemos llegado juntas pero no tengo ni idea si ya ha entrado o se ha quedado fuera hablando con alguien. Me levanto un poco del banco de piel marrón en el que estoy sentada, poniendo las rodillas en el asiento. Cuando la encuentro jugando el billar con algunos de los jugadores del Shoyo y el Ryonan, señalo en su dirección. Kaya se da cuenta y empieza a saludar agitando los dos brazos. Tiene la cara un poco roja. Madre mía. ¿Ya está borracha? ¿Y yo soy la hermana pequeña? Kiyota suelta una carcajada limpia. Se vuelve a dirigir a mí.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? – arquea una ceja, dejando asomar una sonrisa sagaz.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advierto. Le doy un trago a mi cubalibre y lo vuelvo a dejar en la mesa. Soy testigo de lo putón que el atractivo moreno que enfrente puede llegar a ser. Ni Jin ni yo llevamos la cuenta de con cuantas chicas se ha liado en lo que va de curso. Aun así, lo considero un buen amigo. Todos los del Kainan son geniales. Desde que empecé a salir con Maki hará unos dos años que los conozco. Siempre consiguen hacerme reír.

Con una botella de cerveza en la mano, Maki se sienta a mi lado. Me deslizo un poco para estar un poco más cerca suyo. Me invita a beber de su cerveza, pero lo rechazo, aún no he terminado mi bebida. Jin se sienta con Kiyota, dándole la botella que le ha mandado comprar. Empezamos a hablar sobre el partido. Luego, sobre algunos de los entrenadores de la prefectura. Distraída, intento buscar a mi hermana de nuevo. Ahora está con los del Shohoku, echando un pulso con Hanamichi. Mitsui parece disgustado, mirando un televisor con el ceño fruncido. Bobo. Siento el pulgar derecho de Maki dibujar círculos en mi hombro. _¿Cuándo me ha pasado el brazo por encima?_ Me giro para verle la cara, creo que lleva un rato mirándome. Siento que me sus ojos marrones me atrapan, pues no soy capaz de apartar la vista.

-Nos vamos? - me pregunta. Su voz es grave, profunda. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Me sonríe. Vuelvo a deslizarme para salir después que él se levante. Siento un escalofrío al levantarme. Maki, tan atento como siempre, me pone su chaqueta, está calentita. No puedo evitar olisquearla, al fin y al cabo, lleva ese perfume que tanto me gusta. Intento luchar (sin mucho éxito) contra el rubor que aparece en mis mejillas. Me coge de la mano. De repente recuerdo algo.

\- Voy a avisar a Kaya de que nos vamos- le digo. Me acompaña y caminamos hacia la mesa del Shohoku. Al llegar noto la mirada de Mitsui, y le dedico una mirada de desprecio. Por más que Kaya intente cambiar mi opinión no soporto tener que vivir en casa de un desconocido.

-Kaya, nosotros nos vamos ya- le arreglo el clip que el sujeta un lado del pelo. Me responde dándome una palmadita en el culo. También saluda a Maki, que le dedica una sonrisa. Siento que la vea en ese estado. Suspiro. Espero que su borrachera sea mayoritariamente fingida porque a diferencia de mí ella sí tiene que volver a casa. No puedo evitar preocuparme- Cuídamela Ayako- la morena de pelo rizado asiente. _¡Me fascina su vestido!_ Vuelvo a mirar a Mitsui cuando volvemos a retomar nuestro camina hacia la salida, esta vez de reojo. No lo aguanto.

(Mitsui POV)

-Así que tu hermana es la primera dama del Kainan…- comenta Ayako con ojos inquisitivos.

-Aun la llaman así?, pero si ya ni somos del Kainan- declara Kaya mientras muerde la pajita del vaso, ahora vacío.

Ya no sé si la sangre me hierbe o no. Lexi está hablando con un chico que no había visto antes. A juzgar por su chaqueta, también es del Kainan. La segunda vez que la veo sonreír en una noche, el mundo debe de estar a punto de acabarse. Termino el cubalibre de Miyagi sin avisarle. Me riñe, pero le ignoro por completo.

Kaya tampoco parece ser la misma. Si hace unos minutos estaba hablando con nosotros, ahora está apoyada en la mesa de billar hablando (o ligando) con Sendo. En un momento determinado se gira y se deja instruir por el jugador estrella, que se pega a ella para enseñarle como se juega. Al cabo de un rato vuelve a acercarse a nuestra mesa. Le coge la mano a Ryota, retándolo a un pulso. Como era de esperar pierde. Pide la revancha, pero pierde también. Luego prueba con Hanamichi, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Llevan un rato hablando. Intento no mirarlos (no mirarla) demasiado, pero me cuesta contenerme. Lexi y Maki son los primeros volverse a levantar. Ella lleva la chaqueta de Maki puesta. Se acercan a nosotros y noto su mirada burlona. No la aguanto. Avisa a su hermana de que se va a ir con Maki. Se despide también de Ayako, pero opta por ignorarme. Finalmente, se van.

 **Nota de la autora:** Ohayoo! Muchichisimas gracias por leer el fanfic chicos! Ojalá os esté gustando mucho la historia :3 Cuando escribí el capítulo 4 el otro día, estaba completamente _on fire._ No os podéis las ganas que tenía de publicarlo. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con el resultado. He querido utilizar este capítulo para ayudar a Mitsui a digerir bien la situación. Ha querido jugar con fuego, y se ha quemado. Creo que los más avispados habrán entendido lo que Mitsui ha propuesto a la castaña para aumentar su talla de sujetador jejeje. Lexi finge seguirle el juego y consigue aguantar las ganas de troncharse hasta el final, justo cuando Jin hace una muy oportuna entrada triunfal. Lo que ella no sabe (y lo que Mitsui puede que tampoco sea consciente aun) es que la llegada de Maki lo ha dejado demasiado impactado… Tendréis que seguir leyendo para averiguar jejeje.

Como quería describir detalladamente la aparición de Maki, decidí narrar parte del capítulo desde el punto de vista de Lexi (el cerebro de Mitsui está demasiado saturado como para reaccionar). Pensé que así me resultaría más cómodo, además que tengo pensado utilizar este recurso en capítulos futuros.

Por favor añade este fanfic a favoritos y como siempre, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia no dudes en comentar. Paz y amooor!


	6. Maki

Capítulo 6

Llegamos a su casa cogidos de la mano, hablando sobre ir a algún lado para el próximo puente. Procuro hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar pero Maki me recuerda que sus padres están en Osaka visitando a unos familiares. Al llegar a su habitación, el olor de su colonia, mezclado con el de suavizante que utiliza su madre me invade. Me encanta este aroma. Sin esperar a que me diga nada, empiezo a rebuscar en su armario, en busca de una camiseta ancha y cómoda para usar de camisón. Mientras, el me intenta quitar la chaqueta tejana y la cuelga en una percha del mismo armario. Arquea las cejas cuando ve el desorden que estoy formando en sus cajones. Maki es insoportablemente ordenado. No quiero discutir sobre eso otra vez, porque en el fondo sé que el problema lo tengo yo, por lo que cierro los cajones que había abierto hace un momento, me quito el pantalón para dejarlo encima de la silla (doblado porque si no se enfada) y me meto en su cama de un salto. Al poco rato se une a mí. Reposo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, usándolo como si fuera una almohada. Oigo sus latidos.

-Tampoco queda mucho para tus exámenes de música...-dice.

-Aún tengo unas cuantas semanas para preocuparme de eso-replico recordando que aún tengo tiempo de sobra. En estos momentos me fastidia ir a clases de solfeo. Todo el mundo está histérico. Sé que a Maki no le gusta que me comporte así, que no intente superarme. Pero no soy como él. Él tiene talento y aun así entrena cada día para ser cada día mejor. A mí, por suerte o por desgracia, tocar el violín se me da excepcionalmente bien. No sé porque, pero la imagen del jugador número 11 de Shohoku aparece en mi cabeza. No, él también se esfuerza. Me acaricia el pelo. Su mirada sigue clavada en el techo. Me cuenta que hace poco estuvo hablando con Akagi por teléfono. Hace mucho que no quedamos los seis, creo que desde que empezamos la secundaria baja. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde entonces? La nostalgia me azota por un instante, pero esta noche no quiero estar deprimida. Intento colocarme más a su altura y a cubrirle el cuello de besos. Luego voy subiendo encontrar sus labios.

-Lexi...

\- ¿Qué? - me hecho el pelo a un lado.

-Tengo entrenamiento por la mañana-Suelto un bufido. Maldigo mentalmente al entrenador Takato, quien se ha empeñado a torturar a sus jugadores incluso los domingos.

-Si tuviésemos que parar cada vez que el señorito tiene entrenamiento, ahora aun sería virgen. ¿De verdad quieres que pare? - le muerdo el labio inferior después de besarlo.

Ahora es él el que deja escapar algo así como un suspiro. Sigue sin contestarme.

-No tienes violín por la mañana no? - me pregunta.

¿A qué viene eso ahora? Sacudo la cabeza desconcertada. Y si lo tuviera, tampoco iría.

-Pues prepárate- y sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para reaccionar me empuja hacia lado, quedándome yo boca arriba y él a cuatro patas encima, acorralándome.

Acerca su cara lentamente a la mía hasta besarme. Tímidamente, abro la boca y dejo que su lengua me explore. Me quedo sin aire antes que él. Se da cuenta porque es él el que se aparta. Mientras respiro, refugia su cara en mi escote, su nariz haciéndome cosquillas. Se me escapa un risa aguda y algo contagiosa, como de niña pequeña. Cuando se reincorpora, sus ojos, penetrantes, hacen que se me quede la mente en blanco. En su cara se forma una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Quieres que haga lo del lunes? - inmediatamente, la sangre se sube a la cara y me pongo completamente colorada- a lo mejor hoy batimos otro record.

Ahora me sonríe de manera altanera. Le golpeo el hombro para que pare de burlarse de mí. **Odio** que me mire así. Sé que lo que le voy a decir va hacer que me sienta aún más vulnerable, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Intentando taparme, me abrazo a mí misma cogiéndome los hombros.

-Esta vez...- intento sonar lo más serena posible- quiero que seas tú el que se sienta bien.

Para de reírse en seco y me sonrojo todavía más. Se sienta y al poco tira de mí. Estoy sentada de rodillas. Tiernamente, enmarca mi rostro con sus manos, mientras sus pulgares me acarician las mejillas.

-Siempre me haces sentir bien- mantiene sus ojos clavados en mí.

Ahora no pienso de manera coherente. Me inclino hacia él y le beso. Empiezo a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras que él se quita la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. Adivinando mis intenciones empieza a deslizarse poco a poco hacia atrás, hasta tocar la pared con la espalda. Termino por quitarle los calzoncillos negros que lleva puestos. Le miro de arriba abajo, sin atreverme a pronunciar palabra.

Acaricio la punta de su falo con la yema del dedo índice. Él sigue impasible. Irritada opto por cambiar de estrategia. Me agacho a un más y le beso la base, manteniendo mi mirada fija en su rostro. Se estremece cuando, sin darle ningún aviso, saco la lengua y dibujo un trazado desde la base hasta la punta. Ignorando por completo sus murmullos o sus llamadas, empiezo a chupársela como si de una piruleta se tratara. Me concentro en punta y en cada una de las venas que voy notando. Noto como se le tensan los músculos de las piernas. Empiezo a sentir un creciente ardor entre las piernas. Intento no pensar en ello, pero es más fuerte que yo. Deslizo mi mano discretamente por mi ropa interior y comienzo a presionar al mismo tiempo que voy dibujando círculos. Abro los ojos y veo que me mira sorprendido, como si no fuese capaz de reconocer a chica que tiene delante. Su asombro me acalora todavía más. Con la mano que tengo libre empiezo a jugar con sus testículos. Dejo que la saliva se escape de mi boca.

-Sí esto continúa- su voz entrecortada- vas a conseguir romperme.

En cuanto noto a su miembro vibrar, sé que es el momento de aumentar la velocidad. Paro de jugar conmigo misma y le acaricio la base, cada vez de manera más energíca.

-Ah...-jadea cada vez con más frecuencia. Con una voz temblorosa, me indica que pare, pero quiero llegar hasta el final. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás sonrojado y suelta un grito seco cuando por fin se libera, inundándome la boca con un líquido espeso. Bebo todo lo que puedo hasta que siento la necesidad de recuperar el aire. Miro a Maki, está intentando recuperar la compostura, el aliento, la calma.

-Lo siento- susurra avergonzado. Me limpio la comisura de los labios con el cuello de camiseta. - ¿Tú estás bien? -me pregunta. Me limito a asentir. No puedo decirle que soy incapaz de llegar por mí misma. No puedo decirle que le necesito. Estoy gateando hacia fuera de la cama, pensando en que ahora sería un buen momento para darme una ducha agua fría cuando Maki estira de mis bragas, bajándomelas hasta dejarme completamente expuesta de cintura para abajo. Giro la cabeza hacia él, sobresaltada.

-Solo iba a ir a la ducha- le digo alzando la voz.

\- ¿Ya estás satisfecha? - me pregunta, aun un poco sonrojado. No, claro que no. Ni mucho menos. El ardor sigue ahí, por eso necesito una ducha. Decido no responder su pregunta. De repente, se encuentra de pie y cogiéndome por la muñeca para guiarme hasta el baño. Una vez allí vuelvo a agacharme, dispuesta a volver a ver su cara alterada. Pero me para.

-Ya es suficiente-me coge por lo brazos y me vuelve a poner de pie. Opto por quitarme la camiseta pero también me para. Le miro mientras pongo morritos y frunzo el ceño. Se aproxima a mí y desliza su mano izquierda hasta llegar a mi sujetador. Me desabrocha el sujetador.

-Quítatelo- me ordena. Le hago caro mientras me mira expectante. Trago saliva. En cuanto el sujetador negro que llevaba puesto cae, me estampa contra la pared. El calor me invade de nuevo. Me besa, su lengua moviéndose con urgencia como si tratara de saciar su sed. Se me vuelve a acelerar el pulso. De nuevo, mete la mano por dentro de mi camiseta mientras la otra se abre paso por mis bragas. Lo noto sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que no estaba para nada satisfecha. Siento que se me nubla la mente cuando empieza a jugar con mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que me pellizca un pezón. No puedo reprimir mis gemidos. Mete dos dedos dentro.

-Maki-jadeo- no puedo más.

Unas gotas de sudor se resbalan por mi espalda. Voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Me susurra lo húmeda que estoy en el oído. Cuando estoy al borde del precipicio, a punto de tocar el cielo, en un movimiento ágil, abre el grifo. La sensación de agua fría contra mi piel en ese preciso instante hace que pierda el control por completo. Ni siquiera el lunes pasado había sentido algo tan intenso. Saca sus dedos de mi interior pero para mi sorpresa, me baja las bragas hasta quitármelas. Me doy cuenta de que ahora, la camiseta blanca es completamente transparente. Completamente empapada. Sin esperar a que me recupere, introduce su falo dentro de mí. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo vuelve a contraerse entre espasmos. Flexiona con la mano una de mis piernas.

-Me tiemblan las rodillas-le advierto con voz quebrada. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de aguantar. Me responde guiando mis manos hasta sus hombros, para que pueda sostenerme en él. Entrelazo mis dedos detrás de su cuello. Al principio, empieza moviéndose despacio, pero al poco rato la fuerza de sus embestidas aumenta.

-Mmh...Maki- es lo único que consigo decir.

-Me estás apretando cada vez más- él también suena entrecortado. A este punto estoy mareada de placer. Noto como crece y palpita dentro de mí. Voy camino al tercer orgasmo. Solo puedo llamarle con ansía para avisarle. Sofocado, me coge por el cuello. Cada una de sus yemas me quema.

-Juntos...-jadea. Y así sucede. Ambos alcanzamos el éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Nuestras caderas entran en trance. Esta última oleada de placer ha sido demasiado intensa. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, permaneciendo en la misma posición intentando asimilar lo experimentado. Al cabo de unos minutos, sale de mí. De mi interior empieza a caer unas gotas de su semen. Incapaz de mantenerme en pie, me desplomo.

-No creo que sea capaz de llegar hasta la cama- le digo, aun sin conseguir recuperar el aliento. Se ríe. Tiene el pelo mojado y despeinado. Recuerda que aún tengo la camiseta y me ayuda a quitármela. Completamente desnuda, me acaricia la cara y me besa, está vez suavemente.

-Te quiero-siento la necesidad de volver a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Me carga hasta la cama en brazos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?

-Yo también te quiero- le digo sin mirarle a la cara, mientras paso mis dedos por su pelo castaño. Tras asegurarse de que la luz del cuarto de baño ya está apagada, se mete conmigo en la cama y me abraza. Difícilmente podemos mantener los ojos abiertos. Exhaustos, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	7. Chie

Capítulo 7

Probablemente mintió cuando dijo que se quedaba en casa de una amiga del conservatorio para evitar problemas con mi madre. Seguro que estaba con él. Miro el techo. A pasar de que la luz está apagada, me tapo los ojos poniendo la mano en el aire.

-Mitsui-me llaman- ¡Mitsui! ¿Me estás escuchando? - me pregunta mientras intenta sacudirme cogiéndome por la camisa.

\- ¿Qué? - le gruño. Se sienta encima de mí, manteniéndome estirado en su cama. Hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

-Te decía que mis padres están de viaje- pone sus manos en mi torso y me lanza una mirada de complicidad. - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Con solo unas pocas palabras consigue devolverme el buen humor. No puedo evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa. Me incorporo cogiéndola por el culo.

-Que estamos solos- ella asiente. Se muerde el labio con un aire travieso. Después de que Ayako, Ryota y yo lleváramos a Hanamichi a su casa, recibí una llamada de Chie recordándome que hoy es sábado. La verdad es que, entre una cosa y otra, había olvidado por completo nuestra última llamada. Rápidamente, mis manos se dirigen a su blusa, desatando los distintos cordeles que la mantienen vestida. Mientras tanto, ella acerca su cara a la mía, hasta alcanzar mis labios. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan a danzar juntas. Su cara irradia calor. La ayudo a quitarme la camisa y la camiseta. Luego intento desabrocharle, sin éxito de sujetador, haciendo que sea ella la que proceda con esta tarea, al mismo tiempo que se levanta para dejar que me quite el pantalón. Le cojo bruscamente por el antebrazo y la tiro hasta la cama. Empiezo acariciándole las caderas y subo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Juego con sus pezones, que gracias a mis atenciones empiezan a endurecerse. Me rio cuando veo su cara de sofoco. Termino de quitarle la última pieza de ropa. Compruebo con mi dedo índice si ya está preparada, haciendo que se estremezca. Al mismo tiempo que los saco, ella me pasa uno de los condones que guarda en una caja de su mesita de noche. Tan impaciente como siempre, pienso. La meto después de ponérmelo, emitiendo un grito ahogado. Ella se tapa la boca, en un intento de controlar los gemidos que empiezan a formarse en su garganta. No tardo mucho en ser más brusco, más penetrante. Vuelvo a colocar mis manos en sus caderas, en un intento de mantenerla todavía más quieta.

-Mitsui- gime- creo que voy a...

Antes de terminar la frase, pierde por completo el control sobre su cuerpo, que se arquea entre espasmos. A los pocos segundos, llego yo también. No puedo evitar soltar un jadeo seco. Reposo una mis manos en la cama, la otra aun en su cintura. Tengo tanto el pulso como la respiración acelerados. Salgo lentamente de ella, procurando no dejar el condón dentro. La miro. Aunque solo nos ilumina la luz procedente de alguna de las farolas de su calle, le brilla el cuerpo. Está tan sudada y tan agitada como yo. Cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando me dedica una sonrisa. Como siempre, se queda dormida al poco rato de terminar.

Antes de volver a unirme al equipo, tenía el hábito de fumar después de follar. Ahora me encuentro sin ningún tipo de ocupación. El calor que sentía hace unos instantes empieza a ser reemplazado por el frío. Me paso la mano derecha por la nuca. No me gusta esta sensación de vacío. Sentado en el pie de la cama, a centro la vista una vez más en mi compañera. Instintivamente la tapo con la sábana. Decido no pasar el resto de la noche con ella. Cuando ya estoy vestido, me despido dándole un beso en la frente.


	8. La música que amansa fieras

Capítulo 8

Había olvidado por completo que, con la llegada de la primera semana de mayo, daría comienzo la semana cultural. Para mi fortuna, solo tendremos tres clases al día, y como cada año, probablemente serían charlas sobre otros países y el medio ambiente. Además, a diferencia de otros días, empezamos a las 10AM y no a las 9AM como de costumbre. Cuando el profesor da por terminada la tercera hora, dejo mis cosas preparadas para luego y decido buscar a Akagi y Kogure. Sin embargo, no los encuentro en el aula de 3ºA.

-Parece que los empollones del A han salido antes- me comenta un compañero de clase cuyo nombre ni siquiera conozco. Mierda. Me rasco la nuca. Bajando por las escaleras, me encuentro a Miyagi. Decidimos pasar por las clases de primero a por Hanamichi y Rukawa.

Miro por la ventana. Sería genial poder hacer pellas con el día que hace.

-Podríamos entrenar fuera, ¿no os parece? – propone Hanamichi, levantando un dedo en señal de eureka. No estaría mal la verdad…

\- ¿Y morirnos de calor? Yo paso- escupe Rukawa. En seguida, Sakuragi empieza a discutir con él. Al ser completamente ignorado por este último, el pelirrojo empieza a enfurecerse aún más. Le dedico una mirada molesta a ambos, pero ninguno reacciona. Dejo que Miyagi se encargue. Unos chicos nos adelantan corriendo y se paran delante del aula de música. No son los únicos. Al llegar, imitamos al gentío que tenemos delante.

\- ¿Qué está pasand..- todos los presentes mandan a callar a Sakuragi con un coordinado "Sshh" a la vez que acercan sus dedos índices a sus bocas. Antes de poder comprobar la reacción de Sakuragi (probablemente ofendido) me doy cuenta de que Kogure y Akagi, también están allí, concentrados en el ensayo de la clase de la banda. No, no es la banda la que toca. En el centro del aula, está Lexi, tocando el violín de una manera que no parece humana. Enérgica, fuerte e incluso algo salvaje, como si poseída por su propia música. No reconozco lo que está tocando, pero me siento completamente atrapado, abrumado. Cuando acaba, nadie se atreve a hacer ni un solo ruido hasta que de repente rompen en aplausos. Es la primera vez que la veo tocar. Tiene la frente sudada, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo. A mi lado, Ryota se pone a silbar, llamando la atención de la castaña, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos. Como en el bar, me veo incapaz de apartar la vista. Un estudiante, seguramente de primero, se acerca para darle una botella de agua, mientras la felicita sonrojado y titubeando.

-Al parecer hubo varios institutos interesados en ella- comenta el chico que tengo delante. Ryota también los está escuchando atento-Es formidable tener un prodigio así en el instituto.

-Ichinose-san se negó entrar al club de música, incluso después de que la profesora la amenazara con suspenderle la asignatura…- Increíble, pienso, ¿tiene este talento y lo desperdicia? Vuelvo a mirarla, no parece estar muy contenta. Su mirada parece vacía, como si no acabara de darle un vuelco al corazón de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Gori! - grita Hanamichi a Akagi. Se pone completamente rojo, al borde de la hiperventilación cuando el capitán se acerca y ve que a su lado está Haruko. - Haruko- suspira embobado. Creo recordar que Kaya me había dicho que tanto ella como Lexi son amigas de la infancia del capitán y su hermana. La joven camina con nosotros hasta el gimnasio. Una vez vestidos con la ropa de hacer deporte, empezamos correr. Luego a practicar los pases y el dribleo. Cuando llega el turno de formar parejas, reto a Miyagi a un uno contra uno. Me gusta jugar contra él porque a pesar de su altura es muy rápido, de manera que me ayuda a mejorar mi agilidad y coordinación. He perdido mucho tiempo y si quiero ponerme al día, es necesario que entrene al máximo. Después de 40 minutos, el entrenador Anzai nos concede una media hora de descanso antes de empezar con la segunda parte de lo programada para hoy. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared. Son las 14:40 por lo que calculo que me dará tiempo a comer y a ver a Kaya en esgrima. Planeo esperar a Miyagi pero este prefiere quedarse hablando con Ayako y Haruko. _Joder._

Me voy solo y compro en la cafetería (entre gritos y empujones) un bocadillo de yakisoba y dos zumos. Me acabo lo primero de camino al pabellón de judo, donde también entrena el equipo de esgrima. Lexi también está allí. Al igual que yo, también está sola pero parece incómoda. Contempla en silencio como su hermana realiza los estiramientos básicos con el equipo puesto. Sin mediar palabra, le ofrezco un zumo. Empiezo a sentir que ya he vivido esta situación antes…

\- ¿Sin azúcar? - pregunta estirar el brazo. _Será repelente._

\- Gratis, como el cubalibre que me robaste- espeto sarcástico. Me alegra ver que mi comentario la ha hecho reír.

-Gracias- murmura antes de aceptar el _Brik_. Perfora el agujero cubierto de papel de plata con la pajita y comienza a sorber. La imito. No se me ocurre nada que decirle. Los dos estamos atentos a Kaya. La miro de reojo. Lo del cubalibre no es lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza sobre el sábado pasado. Se da cuenta de que la estoy observando.

\- ¿Mitsui? - es la primera vez que me llama.

-Creo que deberías presentarle a Maki a mi madre- su expresión se endurece- no me gusta que le estés mintiendo- a esto último me responde dándome la espalda.

De repente, una chica de pelo corto y cara redonda nos interrumpe, ignorando el aire de tensión que se ha formado entre nosotros.

-Ichinose-chan…un chico muy alto con una moto te está buscando- dice señalando hacia fuera. Creo que es Jin. No he visto nunca a nadie tan pálido. Cuando empieza a caminar sin despedirse de mí o de su hermana la llamo.

-¿Y tu hermana? - le pregunto.

-Solo es un entrenamiento…tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Tampoco se gira. Desde el pabellón veo como a unos 100 metros, Jin la ayuda a ponerse y atarse el casco. La joven se sube a la moto y cuando se da cuenta de que la sigo mirando, me dedica una peineta. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado estar en paz con ella un rato más. Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes. Es un poco triste que ya incluso me parezcan normales. Miro el reloj. Ya va siendo hora de volver a entrenar.

 **Nota de la autora:** Ohayooo! Creo que no he comentado nada desde el capítulo 5...¿me echabais de menos? Bueno, los capítulo quise reflejar el comportamiento de Mitsui y Lexi con sus respectivas parejas (si es que Mitsui y Chie se pueden considerar pareja…). La razón por la que el capítulo de Mitsui es más corto tiene una razón de ser: tiene menos complicidad con Chie, que Lexi con Maki. En el capítulo 8, Jin va a buscar a Lexi para que vaya a ver el entrenamiento del Kainan, ya que hace mucho que no los ve a todos. Lo siento si os parece si este capítulo os parece repetitivo (Mitsui habla con Lexi, esta última se enfada y luego se va). Al final valdrá la pena, ¡lo juro! No quiero spoilear nada ni mucho menos, pero la cosa cambiará pronto. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi historia :3 Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Deshielo

Capítulo 9

 _(Mitsui POV)_

Llego a casa solo, pues Kaya ha decidido quedarse hasta tarde con los del equipo de esgrima. Encuentro a mi madre hablando por teléfono.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

Pregunto a Maki si puedo usar su teléfono y como siempre me responde que no debería ni preguntárselo. Marco el número de casa, que ya me sé de memoria después de llamar tantas veces. Espero en silencio hasta obtener respuesta. "No me gusta que le estés mintiendo", sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Si bien es cierto que no fue idea mía lo de irme a vivir con ella y su hijo, Mitsui-san ha sido tan amable conmigo y con Kaya…No me gustaría causarle molestias.

-Casa de los Mitsui- contesta.

-Mitsui-san…- digo muy bajito.

-¡Ah! Eres tú Lexi, ¿va todo bien? ¿sigues en el conservatorio? -el hecho de que me hable de una manera tan maternal y dulce hace que sienta una punzada en el pecho de arrepentimiento.

-Llamaba para decirte que hoy tampoco voy a dormir en casa…-respondo de manera pausada.

\- ¿Te quedas con tu amiga del conservatorio? – rizo el cable con un dedo, nerviosa.

-No-me limito a decir. Tras una pausa, la oigo suspirar y después soltar un "Ya veo". Al instante comprendo que ha querido decir con eso. Lo sabe. Sabe que la he estado mintiendo. De repente me atemoriza la idea de que me cuelgue.

\- ¡Mitsui-san! -la llamo alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal- si te parece bien, me gustaría presentarte a alguien- me ruborizo.

-Me encantaría, dile a tu amigo que venga cuando quiera- ha usado el masculino en vez de femenino. Definitivamente es muy avispada. Me río.

-De acuerdo- estoy un poco más animada, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Recuerdo una última cosa. - ¿Podrías decirle a Mitsui algo de mí parte? - oigo como al otro lado de la línea, una puerta se cierra.

-Justamente acaba de llegar, te lo paso- Mitsui pregunta disimuladamente quién es. Siento que me estoy poniendo más nerviosa que antes.

 _-Moshi, moshi? –_ su voz es profunda y grave. Masculina.

-Mitsui…-vuelvo a hablar en murmullo.

\- ¿Lexi? -parece sorprendido. ¿Por qué siento esta repentina necesidad de aclarar las cosas con él, de darle explicaciones? Recuerdo que sigo en línea me paso la mano por el pelo.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila…-sin dejar que termine, cuelgo el teléfono. Tenía pensado decirle que ya había hablado con su madre, y que sabía que no estaba bien escondérselo, pero al final, se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta. Al oírle no he sido capaz de proseguir. Sé que estas últimas semanas he sido muy esquiva con él, y que muy probablemente haya decepcionado un poco a su madre. La palabra madre me remueve el alma. Me encuentro apretando con fuerza el teléfono, los nudillos de mi mano izquierda adoptando un color cada vez más claro hasta llegar a blanco. En ese momento, Maki me abraza por detrás, como si supiera que necesito que alguien me reconforte. Tampoco merezco su afecto.

XXXXX

 _(Mitsui POV)_

Dejo el teléfono en su sitio. Me paso la mano por la cara aún más confundido que cuando era antipática conmigo. ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

 **Nota de la autora:** Ohayoo! Este último capítulo ha sido un poco corto pero me pareció necesario mostrar las inquietudes de la dama de hielo. Para que va a empezar a derretirse pronto…. A Lexi le sienta mal el comentario de Mitsui. Su primera reacción es enfadarse con él, y luego enfadarse consigo misma. La verdad es que esta protagonista tiene serios problemas de confianza y autoestima que pronto intentaré tocar en el fanfic. Esta vez no he querido centrarme demasiado en Maki, aunque es a la única persona a la que Lexi recurre cuando algo la atormenta.. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi historia :3 Espero que la estéis disfrutando mucho y que os pique el gusanillo de ponerla en favoritos y hasta regalarme un review! ¡Nos vemos muy pero que muy pronto!


	10. Traumatismo

Capítulo 10

A un día para el fin de semana, el profesor de historia anuncia que, el martes que viene, tendremos un examen. Mierda. Le prometí a mi madre que no suspendería más. Le pido, suplico a Akagi que me ayude, pero como si tuviera un palo metido permanentemente en el culo, me responde que ya con entrenarme tiene suficiente. Me paso la mano por el pelo hasta dejarlo alborotado. Estudiar no es mi fuerte, y si encima se trata de empollar datos históricos…estoy perdido. A pesar de ser completamente consciente de mis limitaciones, me siento en la mesa del salón nada más llegar a casa. Arrastrando el brazo, aparto los libros que hay encima de la mesa para hacerme un poco de espacio. Miro el grosor del conjunto de capítulos que me tengo que aprender para el examen. Si consigo hacer un poco cada día debería ser capaz de llegar a tiempo e incluso de aprobar. Llevo unos 10 minutos leyendo y subrayando cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que está en casa. Vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones rosas tan cortos que al descubierto la parte inferior del culo, Lexi me saluda. A pesar de que lleva un libro en las manos, no se sienta en la mesa conmigo, sino en el suelo, en la alfombra roja que está delante del sofá. Lo ojea durante un rato y luego pierde el interés. Parece que tiene menos aguante que yo para estas cosas. Empieza a jugar con un xilófono de hojalata de colores, olvidado en el mueble del televisor. Toca una complicada melodía. Al principio creo que puede ayudar a concentrarme, pero después de un rato comienza a parecerme verdaderamente molesta. Como no pare ya, creo explotaré. Inmersa en el instrumento, no me presta atención hasta que no recojo el libro del suelo.

\- ¿No deberías estar leyendo? - pregunto mientras leo el título. "País de Nieve", lo conozco, también tuve que leerlo en primero- ¿Ya te han dicho cuando tenéis el examen del libro?

-El lunes- la joven permanece calmada. ¿El lunes? Y lo dice con total tranquilidad. Regreso a la mesa- deberías sentarte y leer un poco. Si no entiendes algo, te puedo ayudar. Yo también tuve que leérmelo.

Pasa de mí por completo. Dejo entrever mi irritación dejando el libro en la mesa con fuerza. No tengo tiempo que perder, mucho menos con alguien que no quiere trabajar. Vuelvo a ponerme a escribir en mi libreta. Al cabo de un rato, se sienta delante de mí y arrastra el libro hacia ella con una mano, la otra sirviendo de apoyo para su barbilla. Lo abre, pero de nuevo vuelve a ponerse a pasar páginas, bufando. Me mira pero ahora soy yo el que decide seguir a lo suyo, convencido de que si no le presto atención, terminará por dejar de actuar como una niña pequeña. Chasqueo la lengua. De repente, se pone erguida e intenta aclarar su garganta con un pequeño carraspeo.

Empieza a leer. Contrario a lo que me esperaba, lee verdaderamente mal. Balbucea palabras sin sentido y es incapaz de acabar las oraciones donde el punto indica. Pensando que está leyendo de esa forma a propósito levanto la vista del libro. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Con el dedo índice marcando lo que tiene leer, Lexi parece tensa. Cuando se da cuenta de que la miro con cara de desconcierto siento que la voz le tiembla un poco. Para de leer y me mira. Cierra el libro de golpe.

\- ¿Contento?- la sigo mientras se levanta bruscamente y sube corriendo por las escaleras. No me atrevo a seguirla. No entiendo nada. Para mi fortuna, llegan al poco rato mi madre y Kaya, cargadas con bolsas de la compra. La música de violín hace que en cuanto llegan al salón, me pregunten qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Lexi no puede leer?- les pregunto. Mi pregunta suena acusadora. No tardan demasiado en ponerse en contexto cuando les explco lo sucedido. Ambas se miran, y después de un minuto deciden en silencio dejar por un rato la tarea de colocar todo lo comprado en su sitio. Imito a mi madre que se sienta, en la silla que hace un rato había ocupado Lexi. Kaya se apoya en la espalda del sofá.

-Es un tema bastante delicado Hisashi- empieza a decir mi madre con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. -Lexi estuvo en el accidente en el que Nina perdió la vida.

La miro y luego a Kaya, que se dedica a arreglarse el collar que le cuelga del cuello. Nina, su madre, la genio violinista. Murió a los 36 años, cuando Kaya solo tenía 8 y Lexi 7. Sabía que había muerto en un accidente de coche en Sicilia pero no que Lexi iba con ella.

-No entiendo- consigo decir.

-Como consecuencia, mi hermana sufrió un traumatismo cerebral- continua Kaya, el tema le incomoda claramente- desde entonces es incapaz de entender las palabras.

-¿Es disléxica?- mi madre me responde con un "es complicado". Caigo en cuenta de algo- ¿Y la música?

-Dice que el lenguaje musical es lo único que sigue entendiendo después del accidente, en parte es una de las razones por las que sigue tocando. – no me atrevo a preguntar nada más. Instintivamente levantamos la cabeza cuando ya no podemos escuchar el violín.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo por hoy- mi madre decide romper el silencio. - ¿Os apetece cenar? -Kaya asiente ausente. No tengo mucha hambra la verdad. Me aprieta con una mano el hombro y se retira a la cocina después de recoger alguna de las bolsas.

 _(Lexi POV)_

Kaya lleva un rato en su cama, a unos metros de la mía, dormida. Veo como su espalda se mueve rítmicamente. Está demasiado tapada y está demasiado oscuro como para verle la cara. Me incorporo hasta estar sentada. Mi "dislexia" no es un secreto, pero no sé por qué he sentido la necesidad de enseñárselo a él. Tengo su cara de asombro grabada en la retina. Me paso los dedos por el pelo, como intentando peinármelo. Opto por recogerlo con un coletero. Así no conseguiré dormir. Bufo. Salgo de la habitación en puntillas y me meto en el cuarto de baño. La luz me deslumbra al principio. Aunque no tengo calor, me mojo la nuca con un poco de agua y aunque tampoco tengo sed, bebo un poco directamente del grifo. Después de volver a apagar la luz me doy cuenta de que una luz tenue sale del cuarto de Mitsui. A medida que me acerco, como una polilla atraída a la luz, lo escucho hablar en voz alta. Creo que lo que dice me suena. Abro la puerta despacio y asomo la cabeza. Está sentado en su cama, leyendo "País de Nieve" en voz alta. No puedo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Llevas mucho rato leyendo? - le pregunto.

-Solo unas cuantas páginas- me lanza una sonrisa de complicidad. Camino hacia la cama y me estiro a su lado. Empieza a leer de nuevo. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la mano mientras lo escucho. Mira que es tonto. Creo que es la primera vez que lo miro tan detenidamente. Desde aquí veo como sube y baja su nuez, y como se moja los labios de vez en cuando. No sabía que tenía las pestañas tan largas Tampoco había visto la cicatriz en su barbilla antes. Me acerco más a él hasta empaparme del olor que desprende su camiseta de pijama. Huele bien, me calma. Él sigue leyendo me parece que incluso después de quedarme dormida.

 _(por la mañana)_

Me restriego los ojos en un intento de despejarme. No sé cuándo me quedé dormida. Al notar un cuerpo, cálido y grande, detrás de mí, recuerdo que no estoy en mi habitación. Me giro con cuidado. Mitsui sigue durmiendo. Contemplo su cara durante un rato. Parece tranquilo. Me rio al ver que tiene marcas de la sábana en la mejilla.

"Gracias" susurro antes de destaparme y salir de la cama.


	11. Shoyo

Capítulo 11

A un cuarto de hora para acabar el entrenamiento, la puerta corredera del gimnasio se abre. Son Haruko, Akagi y Lexi. Las dos chicas se acercan al banquillo donde el entrenador Anzai está sentado. Ayako es la primera en acercarse para saludarlas. Hanamichi está a punto de hacer lo mismo pero el brazo del capitán del Shohoku se lo impide. Yo me limito a saludar a Lexi con la mano desde mi posición. Me dedica una sonrisa. Cuando Ryota me pasa el balón, intento poner en práctica una de las jugadas de las que él y yo hemos estado hablado. Después de hacerle un amago a Rukawa, retrocedo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se la paso al base. El castaño se pone en marcha casi enseguida, logrando adelantar a su oponente. Sin embargo, justo cuando va a lanzar a canasta, Rukawa desvía el balón de su trayectoria. Consigo hacerme con el rebote, salir del área y ejecutar un tiro de 3 puntos. Cierro la mano en el aire cuando entra. Justo en ese momento, Ayako pita de final del partido y entreno. Miyagi me felicita dándome una palmada al pasar a mi lado. Voy recuperando el aliento mientras me comprometo a recoger las pelotas que tengo cerca. Kogure me ayuda. Akagi sigue con Sakuragi ladrando de vez en cuando, como siempre. No le culpo, el pelirrojo es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y más si se pone en modo "tengo que quedar bien delante de Haruko". Recupero la botella de bebida isotónica y mi toalla antes de acercarme Lexi y al resto. Agradezco su cambio de actitud hacia mí. No parece fingido. Le anuncio que me voy a ir a cambiar, prometiéndole que no tardaré mucho.

El agua fría me resulta extremadamente reconfortante, sobre todo después de haber sudado tanto. Cada vez hace mejor tiempo, pienso. Escucho a otros jugadores hablar mientras cierran y abren sus taquillas. Todos parecen impacientes por jugar contra el Shoyo. Creo que le preguntaré a Lexi y a Kaya si quieren venir, aunque probablemente, ya lo haya hecho Ayako. Desde me enteré de lo de su dislexia, desde que se quedó dormida en mi cama, no hemos vuelto a pelearnos. Sonrío levemente. Como Kaya tiene que entrenar toda la semana hasta tarde, la he estado acompañando al conservatorio toda la semana y también hemos comido juntos algunos días. Me equivoqué cuando dije que era fría. Aunque distante a veces, tiene un sentido del humor único. Recuerdo el juego que se inventó de buscar en su libro de historia de la música, al músico con más pinta de loco. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo al recordar su risa.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - me pregunta cuando salgo. Suelto de manera involuntaria una sonora carcajada antes de decirle que no es nada, que no me haga caso.

Decido acompañarla cuando me anuncia que tiene volver a entrar porque la profesora de literatura la ha mandado llamar. A pesar de que me repite que no es necesario que venga, no me importa ir con ella.

XXXXX

-Ichinose, aquí tienes el CD que pediste- da unos pasos para acercarse más a Lexi- espero que te ayude a prepararte el exámen de recuperación.

\- ¿CD? - se me escapa confundido. Lexi coge el cartucho de plástico con las dos manos y se lo pone al lado de la cara para enseñármelo.

\- Es el audiobook del libro- responde divertida. Me controlo durante el minuto en el que Lexi le da las gracias a la profesora y esta última se vuelva a meter a la sala de docentes.

\- ¡¿Sabías que había un audiobook y dejaste que leyera durante horas?!- exclamo cuando ya estamos llegando a las escaleras. Lexi, aún con el mismo gesto de antes en el rostro, suelta una risita contenida y me coge por el brazo.

-Es que tienes una voz muy sexy Mitsui, y de alguna forma tenía que aprovechar la situación- replica antes de reír de nuevo. Pretendo estar disgustado pero la verdad es que, si no podía enfadarme con ella antes, ahora me es imposible.

\- ¿Vendrás a ver el partido contra el Shoyo? - no me agacho para ver su expresión si no que sigo caminando con la mirada al frente.

-Más te vale no perder- noto que me mira de forma, punzante, decidida, al igual que su tono de voz. _Bien._

XXXXX

No pensé que iba a haber tantos espectadores. Las gradas están invadidas por el color verde, color de nuestro rival. Ayako, que hace un momento estaba hablando con Akagi, me da una palmadita en el hombro y señala una zona del mini estadio. Kaya me saluda y me ánimos a gritos. A su lado, Lexi se limita a esperar a que la mire directamente a los ojos. Cuando lo hago, levanta el pulgar derecho y me sonríe. Imito su gesto. En esos momentos el entrenador nos indica que vayamos al vestuario de nuevo hasta que nos avise el árbitro. Este es el partido más importante que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Si ganamos, estaremos a un paso más cerca del campeonato nacional. Siento un pinchazo en la barriga. Sakuragi empieza a burlarse de las ojeras de nuestro capitán mientras Kogure suplica que no se peleen ahora. Mierda, no quiero estar nervioso. Decido ir al baño de nuevo, por si acaso. Una vez sentado, me arreglo la rodillera. Ahora que estoy completamente recuperado lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. Dios, ni en la secundaria baja me ponía tan nervioso como ahora. Oigo pasos, gente entrando al aseo. Son del Shoyo. Procuro no hacer ruido; parece que no se han dado cuenta de que no están solos. Creo que acaban de mencionar mi nombre.

-…pero ese era el Mitsui de antes, ya no tiene la misma potencia- ¿Qué coño está…? - No podemos permitir que anote más de cinco puntos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abro la puerta de una patada. Me hierve la sangre. ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil? Solo alcanzo a distinguir la camiseta con un 6 en la espalda cuando salgo al pasillo. No recuerdo conocer a nadie del Shoyo, pero, que intente detenerme si puede. Ya no estoy nervioso.

En cuanto volvemos a salir, busco al número 6. Es un chico corpulento con el pelo en punta, más alto que yo. Me resulta familiar pero no consigo ubicar su cara. Mierda...

-Estás equivocado si pienesas que solo voy a marcar cinco puntos- escupo cuando le tengo delante.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

-Lexi, ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el partido? - me pregunta mi hermana mientras me coge con la mano por encima de la rodilla y presiona con fuerza.

\- 5 minutos- empieza a hacerme daño- por el amor de Dios, ¡¿te puedes calmar ya?!

No me contesta y se limita a mirar hacia la pista, sus ojos clavados en el jugador con el dorsal 5. La muy tonta es más transparente…

-Si sigues mirando tanto a Toru, conseguirás que se desconcentre y pierda- sus mejillas se hinchan al mismo tiempo que me deja ver que la estoy irritando. Me enseña su dedo corazón y me río. Yohei choca suavemente su hombro contra el mío antes de preguntarme qué pasa. Me zafo de las manos de mi hermana que intentan taparme la boca para que no la traicione, pero al final lo consigo.

-Mi hermana no sabe a quién animar- contesto divertida. Le devuelvo el choque- ¿Crees que tienen posibilidades? -pregunto bajando un poco la voz.

-Confío en Hanamichi- me mira con complicidad. Pienso que es un gran amigo cuando de repente Takamiya le pregunta si aún apuesta a que el pelirrojo será expulsado en menos de diez minutos. Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro mientras él, entre risas, finge que le he hecho daño. En serio que este grupo no tiene remedio.

-Chicos, el Ryonan ha llegado- dice Ohkusu. Todos excepto Kaya nos giramos. No solo son ellos. Un pinchazo me oprime el pecho por un segundo. Maki… Se adelanta al resto del equipo y veo como empieza a hablar con Sendo y Uozumi. No me gusta oír como infravalora al Shohoku (da por hecho que ganará el Shoyo). El capitán del Ryonan cae rápidamente en su juego, típico de Jun. Me localiza al poco rato y me dedica una sonrisa, pero decido que no me moveré de donde estoy hasta que acabe el partido. Aunque quisiera no podría, con Kaya cogiéndome como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por fin, el árbitro da inicio al partido de un pitido. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa?

XXXXX

El comentario de Rukawa ha hecho mella en todo el equipo. En poco tiempo conseguimos acercarnos más a nuestro rival. Miyagi ha empezado a aprovechar su innata rapidez para contrarrestar su estatura. Genial. Sakuragi ha cometido su primera falta. Aunque después de varios intentos fallidos consigue meter su primera canasta. Cuando el Shoyo comienza a bloquear el área debajo del aro, enseguida aprovecho la situación para tirar desde la posición de tres punto. !Sí! exclamo cuando entra.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

El corazón se me acelera cuando contemplo desde la distancia la sonrisa del moreno. Me giro hasta ver a Maki, comentando absorto el partido con Jin. ¿Qué estarán diciendo? Fujima se levanta, pero nada más hacerlo Toru le indica que se vuelva a sentar.

XXXXX

Cuando intento volver a hacer canasta, el cabrón de Hanagata finge una falta y el ciego del árbitro so lo cree. Los del Shoyo vuelven a imponerse. Respiro con fuerza. Akagi también parece estar cansado. ¡No dejes que encesten! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakuragi recupera el balón en una jugada asombrosa. Ha dejado desconcertados a todos los presentes. Fujima, capitán del Shoyo, reacciona volviendo a levantarse del banquillo. Ahora empezará el partido de verdad. En pocos minutos, tanto el Ryonan como el Kainan han bajado a la pista. Miro de reojo a Maki, que permanece impasible, y luego miro a Lexi. No es el momento de pensar en él, ni en ella.

Está claro que la presencia del capitán del Shoyo ha marcado un antes y un después, las gradas se han vuelto completamente locas y los demás jugadores son mucho más agresivos. Al cabo de un rato, el entrenador Anzai decide pedir tiempo muerto. Nos recuerda que somos tan fuertes comoellos. No, definitivamente **no** vamos a perder.

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola! Sí, sigo vivaaa. Siento mucho no haber subido este capítulo antes pero quería "documentarme" un poco leyendo los tomos que trataban el partido contra el Shoyo. Espero que os guste la manera en la que lo estoy explicando todo. Prometo que muy pronto, publicaré el capítulo 12. Como apuntes extras me gustaría volver a dejar claro que ya han pasado unos días desde el incidente de la lectura y este partido. La complicidad entre Lexi y Mitsui va en aumento. Lexi se considera una chica que, puede ser una amiga leal, de manera que ignora por completo porque se ha puesto nerviosa o se alegra cuando ve al número 14 sonreír cuando canasta. MIL gracias por leer este fanfic. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios :3


	12. Un paso más cerca

Capítulo 12

A falta de diez minutos para que el árbitro marque el final del partido, Hasegawa se me planta delante, dispuesto a pararme los pies. Cuando vuelvo a pisar la cancha, ignoro las preguntas de preocupación de Kogure. No necesito que me recuerde lo cansada que estoy. No tengo la misma resistencia que el resto, pero si no aguanto…Este equipo me necesita. El profesor Anzai confía en mí. Akagi me señala que me prepare. Justo cuando estoy a punto de ejecutar uno de mis tiros, Hasegawa hace un tapón. Hanamichi es el primero en acercase a mí, señalando que me relaje, que él, el rey de los rebotes, lo tiene todo bajo control. Capullo arrogante. Vuelvo a centrarme en Hasegawa, cuya presión empieza a ser asfixiante. ¿De verdad había jugado con alguien tan bueno antes? Le paso el balón a Hanamichi.

-¡No me ganarás esta vez!- me advierte.

-Qué?- pregunto desconcertado entre jadeos.- Antes dijiste que no me dejarías anotar más de cinco puntos. ¿Sabes cuántos puntos tengo ahora?

-Cinco puntos- responde serio- y no tendrás más que eso.

Tiro con fuerza, esperando que mis compañeros aprovechen bien el rebote. Sakuragi la recoge pero comete una falta grave a Hanagata. Es el cansancio o acabo de oír un aullido de dolor.

-Tooooru!- grita Kaia. Toda la grada nos mira.

-Kaia, haz el favor de bajar la voz!- su reacción es desmesurada.

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que está sangrando?! - pregunta como si mi comentario hubiese sido totalmente insensible. Vuelvo a pedirle que se calme.

-Mitsui está a punto de llegar a su límite- logro escuchar.

Odio las miradas de lástima de todos. Estoy cansado, tengo la camiseta empapada de sudor y los pies me arden dentro de las deportivas. Siento como la cicatriz de la barbilla palpita cada vez con más fuerza; p _umpum, pumpum, pumpum._ Miro a mi alrededor, todos los gritos, el ruido, se está desvaneciendo hasta pasar a un silencio hóstil y aterrador. ¿De verdad ya no puedo más? Enfoco la vista hacia el suelo y luego miro el marcador. "Si me doy por vencido ahora, el partido estará perdido", las palabras del entrenador Anzai… No pienso abandonar. El rebote del balón, que se dirige con velocidad hacia mí, se convierte en el desencadenante que me hace recuperar la noción de la realidad. Tan pronto como me coloco en posición Hasegawa me tira al suelo. No quiero perder más el tiempo así que me apresuro con los dos tiros libres, consiguiendo meterla en ambos.

Falta poco para que termine el partido. Una falta más y sacarán a Hanamichi del partido. Mientras, el cuerpo de Mitsui parece que esté a punto de decir basta. Sus movimientos, que habían sido ágiles y dinámicos son cada vez más y más torpes. A mi derecha, Kaia emite un quejido lastimero, tan agudo como el de un cachorrillo pequeño. Ahora soy yo la que sin querer, le aprieta del muslo a ella, nerviosa ante situación del partido. Por un lado quiero dejar de mirar, temiéndome el peor resultado para el Shohoku, pero los músculos del cuello no me responden y soy incapaz de torcer la vista a otro lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mitsui está en el suelo, y ruego mentalmente que no se haya hecho daño. Cuando se levanta veo que sonríe, confiado. Acierta ambos tiros libres y con ello la sonrisa de hace un minuto vuelve a dibujarse en su cara. No, no está dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Por dentro, estoy gritando como una loca, como una histérica. El moreno empieza a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Admiro su fortaleza; Maki me comentó que le sería difícil hacer un buen partido durante la segunda parte, sobre todo teniendo como rival al Shoyo. Me gustaría buscar a Maki ahora y con una mueca en el rostro, decirle que se equivocaba, pero, de nuevo, tengo el cuerpo paralizado. A falta de 2 minutos y medio, Mitsui abandona la pista después de un impresionante pase que Kaede Rukawa ha aprovechado para conseguir el empate. Shohoku; 60 puntos, 20 de los cuales son de Mitsui. Se sienta en el banquillo bebe agua y se limpia el sudor de la cara. Cuando mira hacia nosotros le regalo mi mejor sonrisa y repito de gesto que había hecho al empezar el partido. Intenta sonreír pero está demasiado ocupado llenando sus pulmones con más oxígeno. A pesar de que falta tan poco para el final, la tormenta ha llegado hasta su punto álgido. Después de un increíble _slam dunk_ ¸que deja a todos los asistentes sin aliento (y los número del Shoyo en el suelo). Ni siquiera Kaia se ha atrevido a decir nada al ver a Hanagata en el suelo por segunda ocasión. Me pregunto cuál habrá sido la reacción de Maki. Un minuto después, un ensordecedor silbato marca el final del partido. Las gradas, en su mayoría estudiantes del Shoyo, permanecen calladas, como si aún estuvieran digiriendo la noticia. El Shoyo, el segundo mejor equipo de la prefectura, ha sido derrotado.


	13. Café con leche y chaqueta con K

**Nota de la autora:** PD: Este es un partido entre el Kainan y el Takezono.

Capítulo 13

Al igual que en el partido contra el Shoyo, las gradas están abarrotadas. Incluso por las escaleras que hay entre bloque y bloque de bancos nos es difícil movernos. Cuando alguien me golpea con el hombro, Miyagi, que camina delante de mí se detiene y me ofrece su mano a modo de burla.

\- ¿Quieres darme la manita para que no te pierdas princesita? -me pregunta vacilón.

-Sigue caminando si no quieres que te dé una patada que haga que crezcas los veinte centímetros que te faltan de golpe- respondo. Vuelve a mirar al frente con una leve sonrisa dibujada en la boca, sus cejas perdiendo su curvatura cuando reemprende su tarea de llegar hasta el ala sur del estadio. Es la primera vez que vengo al instituto Kainan. Al ser uno de los colegios más prestigiosos, su gimnasio/ estadio es considerablemente mayor que el nuestro. Miyagi levanta el brazo para hacerse ver y Kaya, aún un poco lejos de nosotros, nos saluda. Lleva una camiseta corta blanca debajo de un vestido negro de tirantes a juego con una gorra del mismo color puesta con la visera hacia atrás. Una enorme sombra se yergue detrás de ella. Es Akagi. Al lado de la castaña parece un auténtico monstruo. Lexi continúa sentada. Me saluda distraída mientras sujeta contra su pecho una chaqueta blanca y morada de piel, con una imponente "K" en una de las solapas. Me siento entre Kaya y Ryota, que, en seguida busca, como si fuera un perrito sin dueño, a Ayako.

-Ryota- dice Kaya mientras inclinando el torso hacia delante para poder ver mejor a mi amigo. Él responde arqueando las cejas y encarándola con interés- no te había visto desde que el partido contra el Shoyo. Felicidades, estuviste increíble.

El aludido no tarda en sonrojarse débilmente. Me limito a sonreír como si el cumplido hubiese ido dirigido a mí y no a él. No soy el único, aunque intenta permanecer impasible y con la mirada al frente, una chispa se acaba de encender dentro de los ojos de nuestro capitán.

-Ya somos uno de los cuatro mejores de Kanagawa- añado. Lexi me analiza de reojo antes de volver a desviar la vista. Al cabo de un rato, bufa hastiada y se levanta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - la voz de Kaya acaba volviéndose aguda, casi chillona. Carraspea y frunce el ceño.

\- Voy a ir comprar algo para beber- se limita a contestar- Take, ¿te apetece algo?

Después de que Akagi le conteste que nada, se echa la chaqueta encima y se escurre entre nosotros. Cuando son mis pies los que le barran el paso, salgo yo también para poder ir con ella. Ignoro si cuando nos hemos alejado, Ryota ha puesto la cara de idiota que pone siempre que nos ve juntos, y que hace que me sienta incómodo.

A unos pasos por delante de mí, Lexi camina como si tuviera prisa. Con dos zancadas la alcanzo.

-Conoces bien el instituto…-al escucharme arruga los labios y me mira como si acabara de decir una obviedad.

-Salgo con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto y solía estudiar aquí, ¿recuerdas? –recalca.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa por el partido? Que novia tan mona- espero atento a su reacción. Para mí sorpresa, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No estoy nerviosa! - exclama. Luego dice con voz más baja- es solo que detesto este lugar.

Mi cara de confusión no tarda en convertirse en una de comprensión. ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? Murmullos y miradas de desprecio. Pensaba que iban dirigidos a los jugadores del Shohoku, pero eran por ella.

"No sé cómo Maki puede salir con alguien como ella" escucho. _Tsk._ Soy demasiado impulsivo como para no reaccionar, pero Lexi se me adelanta y me tira del brazo para que continúe caminando.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ella se pide un café con leche y me invita al refresco que me iba a comprar. Mientras espera por su pedido, sus dedos se distraen siguiendo las costuras de la K de la chaqueta. Parece percatarse de que ha estado ausente demasiado tiempo por lo que se disculpa.

-Siempre llevo su chaqueta durante los partidos- se pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y clava sus ojos grises en mí. No sé por qué, pero estos momentos de complicidad, me dejan aturdido.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con él? – agito mi cerebro en busca de algo que decir.

-Nunca nos vemos antes de un partido- ahora se toca la punta de la oreja, como intentando ocultar el color rosado que intenta apoderarse de ella otra vez.

-Debe ser agotadora…-comento.

\- ¿La presión? - me pregunta sin comprender.

-La monogamia- aclaro sin poder evitar sonreír. Lexi suelta una carcajada.

-Bueno, creo que, si es con la persona indicada, entonces vale la pena- se detiene antes de dedicarme una mirada pícara-aunque supongo que debe de ser una filosofía poco atractiva para un depredador como tú.

Levanto las cejas entre divertido y sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Depredador? – digo mientras me señalo.

-Con ese aire de chico malo, tienes a la mitad del instituto a tus pies.

-Te equivocas- me rasco la nuca fingiendo un semblante cabizbajo- el 99% por ciento de las chicas viven por Rukawa y del otro 1% se encarga Ryota. Créeme, soy un lobo solitario.

La joven vuelve a empezar reírse.

\- ¡Mitsui! – de repente alguien se nos acerca y antes de que pueda siquiera saber quién es, se abalanza sobre mí y estampa sus labios contra los míos. Solo cuando se separa de mí lo entiendo.

-Chie…-suelto sorprendido- qué haces aquí?

Me explica que ha venido con un par de amigas que dicen que los jugadores del Kainan están buenísimos. Al parecer a ella también le sorprende verme ahí y se enrosca a mi brazo de manera un poco posesiva cuando recuerda que no estoy solo.

-Hola! Perdona que no me haya presentado antes, me llamo Chie Mura- Lexi le dedica una sonrisa cortés y le responde recogiendo la mano que Chie le acaba de ofrecer. Esta última va a decir algo cuando los interfonos anuncian que el partido empezará en 5 minutos. La castaña se musita otra frase cortés y se marcha, esta vez sin esperarme.


	14. Post-partido

Capítulo 14

Me uno a los demás después de dejar a Chie con sus amigas y prometerle que nos veremos después del partido. Apenas he visto la primera parte, pero me parece que no vale pena haber venido. El Kainan tiene el partido metido en el bolsillo. Cuando Maki se cae al suelo, Lexi se abalanza hacia barra protectora que hay en la grada como si le fuera la vida en ello, luciendo verdaderamente preocupada. No retoma su postura inicial hasta que Maki no se levanta y la mira para asegurarle que está bien. Se fue cuando llegó Chie y no hemos hablado desde entonces. No sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de darle una explicación. Pongo en orden mis ideas y decido que intentaré hablar con ella en cuanto esto acabe. Miyagi, con el que he estado comentando algún que otro movimiento, me señala un lado de las gradas. ¿Ese es Hanamichi? Le decimos a Akagi. "Solo alguien tiene ese pelo tan cantoso", dice el capitán, que está tan sorprendido como nosotros.

-Parece que por fin está mostrando verdadero inter… -Akagi se detiene en seco cuando ve al pelirrojo hablar de forma entrecortada con la chica que está a su lado- recordadme que lo mate en el próximo entrenamiento.

\- Iré a hablar con él después- añade Ryota divertido. Kaya también se ríe mientras mordisquea la pajita de su refresco hasta deformarla por completo.

XXXXX

En cuanto acaba el partido y los jugadores salen de la cancha, Lexi se levanta y desaparece a la velocidad de la luz. Mierda, no quiero irme sin hablar con ella. Hanamichi se ha unido a nosotros en la salida del gimnasio cuando vuelvo a entrar para buscar a la castaña. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. La encuentro abrazada a Maki, que sigue con el uniforme puesto. Se funden en un beso. Desde aquí veo como ella le pasa los dedos por el pelo, sin importarle el hecho de que está empapado en sudor. Mientras, él baja la mano por su espalda hasta meter las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón vaqueros. Debido a la altura, las gafas de sol que Lexi lleva encima de su cinta/diadema empiezan a caerse, pero Maki es rápido y las coge antes de que acaben en el suelo. El pañuelo rosa no tiene tanta suerte y deja el pelo de Lexi completamente suelto. Me alegro de que no paren para recogerlo porque si no se hubiesen encontrado con un imbécil con pinta de ser un jodido adolescente fácil de impresionar. No quiero seguir presenciando esto, por lo que me limito a desviar la vista y a alejarme. Me maldigo a mí mismo por no aligerar el paso. Al poco de dar unos pasos, Chie vuelve a encontrarme. Abre la boca impresionada al mismo tiempo que sus finas cejas se levantan.

-No sabía que estaban liados- murmura aun con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

-Vámonos de aquí- paso mi mano por su espalda hasta cogerle el hombro y la guío hacia la salida. Ella gira la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando, con la intención de comprobar si Lexi y el capitán del Kainan sigue ahí.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

Shinichi Maki es la persona más responsable que conozco. Sobre todo cuando se trata de baloncesto. El día antes del partido no nos acostamos nunca. Con el tiempo he entendido su posición y acabado por aceptarla. De él dependen muchas cosas y no me gustaría ser un obstáculo que afectara su concentración o rendimiento físico. Después de los partidos, corro a buscarle y él se convierte en la persona más receptiva del mundo.

Nos despegamos cuando escuchamos a Kiyota toser exageradamente, como si intentara recordarnos que no estamos solos. Noto como las mejillas me arden de la vergüenza cuando me doy cuenta de que él no es el único testigo. El entrenador Takato también está presente. Le arranco las gafas de la mano a Maki, dispuesta a salir corriendo pero él me sujeta de la cintura manteniéndome cautiva.

\- ¿Vais a ir a celebrar? - pregunta Takato mientras se abanica. Él ya me conoce, es un hombre que a pesar de ser bastante intimidante por su altura y corpulencia siempre me trata de manera cordial y amable. Jin y Maki me mencionaron una vez que podía convertirse en un verdadero demonio cuando se lo propone, en especial durante la semana de iniciación.

-Creo que saldremos a comer- responde Maki. Takato posa sus ojos en mí. Cuando me saluda Maki me deja libre y sonríe cuando me precipito a imitar su reverencia. Siento que estoy muy tensa. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido más natural, le advierto al castaño con la mirada para que deje de lucir tan divertido. Me pregunta por mis clases de violín.

-Pude aprobar mis exámenes con buena nota y ahora me preparo para los siguientes- se ríe y comenta lo ocupada que estoy siempre. Maki me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice que va a ducharse, que lo espere. Cuando él entra, Jin sale y lo abrazo y lo felicito. Como de costumbre, se sonroja con modestia.

XXXXX

Presento a Chie a todos (aunque Miyagi ya la conoce). Cuando Kaya dice que ya podemos irnos, le pregunto si no esperamos a su hermana.

\- ¿Kaya y la chica de antes son hermanas? - inquiere Chie- ¿La que estaba con el capitán del Kainan?

Asiento. Kaya me responde mientras continúa caminando al lado de Akagi.

-Siempre se va con el equipo a comer por ahí y luego se queda en casa de Maki.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

Salimos del restaurante con por lo menos, un kilo más cada uno. Uozumi nos guía hasta la puerta. Como de costumbre, hemos acabado en el local de su familia.

-Como sigáis comiendo así no nos será difícil daros una soberana paliza- dice el capitán del Ryonan.

-Tendrás que mejorar ese trabajo de pies, Jun- le chincha Maki poniendo un tono de voz prepotente. Como siempre que venimos, Maki y Uozumi emprenden una pequeña batallita. A veces, puedo ver las chispas o rayos saliéndoles de los ojos.

-Uozumi tiene razón- dice Kiyota antes de dirigirse a mí- como sigamos comiendo tanto, hasta a Lexi le saldrán tetas.

Me pongo tan extremadamente roja que creo que el cerebro se me va a cocer. Me sale humo por las orejas. Cojo a Kiyota por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudo con toda la fuerza que me permiten los brazos. Todos estallan a reír, Maki incluido. Al principio le miro suplicante, pero luego entro en cólera. ¡Serán imbéciles! Tiro del brazo de Jin para empezar a caminar, lejos de esa pandilla de degenerados (aunque el tirador de triples también se ríe un poco).

-Todo estaba buenísimo Jun- consigue decir Maki mientras se seca las lágrimas de los ojos. Le tiende la mano, se despide del resto y arranca a correr hasta ponerse a mi lado. Intenta cogerme de la mano, pero se la rechazo de manera esquiva. Y no se la acepto en todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.


	15. Conflicto

-Lexi...-susurra Maki desde las sombras-… ¿sigues enfadado conmigo?

Teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de mantener relaciones sexuales, su pregunta me parece completamente absurda. Sacudo la cabeza mientras intento reprimir las ganas de sonreír. Aún estoy encima de él, con las manos en su torso desnudo. Me coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y luego desliza sus dedos desde mi lóbulo derecho hasta el hombro, donde se detiene para acariciarme.

-Te noto animada- continúa hablando en voz baja- últimamente pareces más contenta.

Me siento bien. Las cosas en casa van mejor, apenas me peleo con Kaya y no sé nada de mi padre. Y le tengo a él. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

\- ¿Me quieres? - formula después de llegar a la conclusión de que no voy a soltar prenda. Claro que sí. Más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. Acorto la distancia que hay entre nosotros, mi cara quedando a un centímetro de la suya. Decido responderle con un beso, mientras sujeto con una mano su mejilla izquierda. Con él soy vulnerable, y eso me aterra.

-Tengo que irme- le recuerdo con aire desanimado. Estando así, acurrucada a su lado, lo último que me apetece hacer es volver a casa- le prometí a Ryoko (Mitsui-san) que le avisaría con más antelación cuando fuese a pasar la noche aquí.

Maki frunce el ceño. Tira de la sábana hasta cubrir mis caderas, como si tratara de ponerme aún más cómoda.

-Si quieres la llamo yo y le digo que ya estás dormida- sugiere con voz ronca. Me acompañó a casa hace unos días y aprovechó para presentarse formalmente ante la madre de Mitsui.

-No quiero aprovecharme de su confianza- empieza a incorporase, desde mi punto de vista, de mala gana- lo siento…

En su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Suelta un pequeño bufido antes hablar.

-Me gusta que seas responsable. Y me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que estás en buenas manos. – vuelvo a besarle.

Capítulo 15

 _(Lexi POV)_

Tengo el corazón dividido. Quiero que gane Maki, pero eso significaría que el sueño de los jugadores del Shohoku también llegaría a su fin. Localizo a Akagi y luego a Miyagi, Rukawa, Hanamichi y por último Mitsui. Es evidente que está nervioso. El corazón le debe de ir a mil, pienso.

Kaya entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía al mismo tiempo que me dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Tengo que tranquilizarme, lo sé. Por culpa del gentío no hemos conseguido sentarnos con Haruko y Yohei El estallido de aplausos anuncia la llegada del Kainan a la pista. Es el último año de Maki, su última oportunidad de llegar a los nacionales. Lo observo. Está sereno, como siempre. A diferencia de otros partidos no me busca. Me sudan las manos. Intercambia unas palabras con el entrenador Takato. Después, se dirige a sus jugadores, quienes escuchan lo que tiene decir con atención. Siento que lo he estado mirando demasiado rato por lo que decido buscar una botella de agua en el bolso de mi hermana. El sonido del silbato hace que me detenga en seco. Ya va empezar. Inspiro profundamente.

XXXXX

Kaya estalla a reír con el comentario de Hanamichi. Si ya no podía parar cuando Sakuragi ha usado al entrenador Anzai como colchoneta, ahora se le salen las lágrimas. Me sonrojo. Por primera vez en todo el partido me mira. Es evidente que el comentario del pelirrojo le ha incomodado. Bajo la mirada.

-Akagi parece mucho mayor que yo- ¿Y por qué demonios se mete con Take hora?

Kiyota tampoco se libra de las ocurrencias de Sakuragi. Bautizado como mono, me pregunto si su popularidad se verá resentida. A juzgar por los ánimos de su séquito de admiradoras, o dudo mucho. Me fijo en aquellas que parecen haber venido solo para animar a Maki. Dos de ellas me dedican una mirada de desprecio. Respondo poniéndome la chaqueta de Maki.

\- ¿Todo bien? - inquiere Kaya. Me limito a asentir y a volver a centrar mi atención en el partido.

-Ahora mataría por un chupito de tequila- se me escapa. Mientras que noto que el chico a mi lado se tensa, incómodo por mi comentario, en el rostro de Kaya se dibuja una discreta sonrisa.

Bromas aparte, me sorprende la decisión de Maki de ocuparse de alguien tan novato como Hanamichi. "No permitiré que ese número 10 nos dé problemas" recuerdo que me dijo la última vez que quedamos. "Ese…" me dijo "…fue el gran error de Fujima".

XXXXX

No entiendo la decisión del entrenador Takato. ¿Por qué ha decidido sacar a Miyamasu? En breve lo comprendo. Rukawa también parece haberse dado cuenta. Sakuragi sigue estando demasiado verde.

A pesar de todo el pelirrojo no se da por vencido y opta por realizar un _slam dunk_ , pero Maki le bloquea a tiempo.

XXXXX

\- ¡Akagi! - exclamamos las dos al unísono cuando el capitán del Shohoku no se levanta del suelo.

Me dispongo a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando Kaya me detiene cogiéndome por la blusa.

\- Espera Lexi- me dice- deja que se ocupe Ayako.

Sé que mi miedo no es infundado ya que incluso Maki parece preocupado. Si se lesiona ahora…

Mitsui le ayuda a levantarse y lo guía hasta el banquillo. Incluso desde nuestra posición podemos aprecia la hinchazón de su tobillo.

XXXXX

Me giro para comprobar si Kaya sigue hablando con Fujima, que hace un rato ha llegado para ver la segunda parte del partido. Cuando estoy dentro de su campo de visión, le ruego que vuelva a mi lado. Me hace señales de que en seguida baja.

-Dice Kenji que bajará a los vestuarios para hablar con Maki-me explica- ¿Quieres que vayamos con él?

-No quiero desconcentrarle-le digo mientras vuelvo a coger la mano que me ofrece. Si no hemos bajado para ver a Take tampoco bajaré ahora- ¿Y Toru?

-Me ha dado vergüenza preguntarle- dice rascándose la cabeza, algo desanimada.

\- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Tú? - pregunta sarcástica. Me dedica una mirada "¡No te rías!".

XXXXX

 _(Mitsui POV)_

Si la primera parte me pareció larga, la segunda está pasando extremadamente rápido. Ignoro la sensación de mareo que por un segundo intenta apoderarse de mí.

Hemos conseguido aguantar hasta la segunda mitad, Akagi ha vuelto, Sakuragi y Rukawa cooperan, se pelean…

Observo a Maki con cautela. No ha podido parar la última jugada de Rukawa. El moreno presta atención a su ahora histérico entrenador.

\- ¡Vamos Maki! - exclama nuestro capitán.

Tanto como Akagi como yo llevamos mucho tiempo queriéndonos enfrentar con jugadores de la talla de Fujima y de Maki. No dejaremos escapar esta oportunidad tan fácilmente.

Miyagi me señala que es el momento de marcarlo los dos al mismo tiempo. No es suficiente. El dúo formado por Rukawa y Sakuragi tampoco lo consiguen. Mierda… Odio admitirlo, pero es extremadamente bueno. Físicamente y también mentalmente, pues llevo sobre sus espaldas el peso de instituto entero.

Cuando se la pasa a Jin, el moreno realiza un tiro de 3 puntos. Mierda… Y otro, y otro. Cierro las manos en puño por la impotencia. Jin y Maki juntos son prácticamente imparables.

XXXXX

A diez minutos del final, el entrenador Anzai propone centrar nuestra estrategia en detener a Maki. Yo, Rukawa, Ryota y Akagi lo detendremos. Sakuragi consigue detener a Jin e incluso plantarle cara a Maki.

Cuando tira a Sakuragi al suelo, claramente intencional, le empujo.

\- ¡Eh! - le advierto rabioso. Nobunaga se interpone entre nosotros y Akagi me pide que me calme.

XXXXX

 _(Levi POV)_

Nunca había visto a nadie tirar así a canasta. Kaya, al igual que yo, está completamente absorta. Sakuragi consigue marca con el primer lanzamiento, pero no con el segundo. Ya queda menos y solo hay seis puntos de diferencia entre ambos. Un nudo en la garganta me impide articular palabra.

A cuatro minutos y medio para el final, Akagi está en llamas. Ni siquiera parece estar lesionado. Consigue adivinar el plan de Maki a tiempo y bloquear a Kiyota. Comete una falta, pero no importa. Por suerte falla ambos tiros… _Espera, ¿He dicho por suerte?_

Maki debe de estar agotado. Creo que suelta un insulto cuando Mitsui consigue encestar en la posición de tres puntos.

A 84-88, el gimnasio del instituto Kainan se vuelve siniestramente silencioso.

\- Hey -me saluda Sendo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el asiento a mi derecha ha quedado desocupado. Se sienta a mi lado. Kaya lo saludo por mí.

-Entra…-susurran mis labios cuando Mitsui se dispone a tirar de nuevo. Creo que Sendo me mira de reojo.

XXXXX

 _(Mitsui POV)_

Lo siguiente sucede muy rápido. Primero Sakuragi vuelva por los aires y segundos después Rukawa es incapaz de levantarse. Ha llegado a su límite. Mierda. Por el bien del equipo hubiera deseado ser yo y no él el que se quedara sin fuerza.

Desde las gradas, Uozumi grita como un loco.

\- ¡Derrótalo Akagi! ¡Derrota a Maki! - ruge.

XXXXX

Solo queda un medio minuto. Podemos ganar, pienso entre bocanada y bocanada. Tal y como le prometí a Sakuragi, no me daré por vencido.

Desde donde estoy no podré encestar. Solo se me ocurre una alternativa, lanzarla y esperar que Akagi o Sakuragi se hagan con el rebote. Lo consiguen y el pelirrojo marca con un espectacular slam dunk, con el que tira al suelo al capitán Shinichi Maki. Con el siguiente lanzamiento, Akagi me pasa el balón. Sé que mi tiro es perfecto y sin embargo no entra. Ya no puedo más.

XXXXX

 _(Lexi POV)_

 _¿Por qué no ha entrado?_ me pregunto a mí misma. No me ha parecido que Kiyota hubiera llegado a tocar el balón.

9 segundos. No puedo respirar. Sakuragi consigue hacerse con el rebote. Si marca el Shohoku…me invaden las ganas de animarlos, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el vencedor serán los rojos. Como si el universo me hubiera escuchado, esta sensación se hace añicos muy pronto. Sakuragi se la pasa a Takasago. Ni siquiera Maki procesa como han terminado con el balón. El árbitro pita el final del partido. No entiendo nada. Miro el marcador. Shohoku 88 Kainan 90. Han perdido. El Shohoku ha perdido.


	16. Culpa

Capítulo 16

Kaya me tiene que llamar varias veces hasta que reacciono. Intento leerle los labios porque los estudiantes del Kainan han estallado en gritos y vítores cuando su equipo ha ganado. Puede que sea por no haberme levantado nada en los 40 minutos que ha durado el partido que me tambaleo cuando lo hago. Sendo me sujeta por la cintura y me pregunta si estoy bien. Solo un poco mareada, musito cuando recupero el equilibrio. Empieza a deslizarse hacia las escaleras laterales que tiene más cerca mientras yo dejo que me guíe cogiéndole por el codo. La otra mano se la ofrezco a Kaya.

La estrella del Ryonan nos acompaña hasta las escaleras y luego se despide de nosotras. Como era de esperar, Jun y los demás también están por aquí. No recuerdo haberlos visto. Ahora Kaya es la que, habiéndose puesto delante, tira de mí. Hay tanta gente agrupándose delante de la entrada a los vestuarios que tenemos que empujar y soltarnos para seguir avanzando. Por fin, llegamos al pasillo con los vestuarios, hasta donde pocos estudiantes se han atrevido a llegar. Deseo que la primera puerta sea la del Kainan, pero el silencio indica que es todo lo contrario. Aprieto la mano de mi hermana justo cuando la puerta se abre. Es el entrenador Anzai. Tanto Kaya como yo nos inclinamos en señal de respeto. Ni siquiera la derrota le ha arrancado su semblante calmado.

-Creo que me voy a quedar con ellos, Lexi- ¿Qué? La miro suplicante.

-Te veré en casa ¿vale? - continúa. Vuelvo a inclinarme y resumo mi camino. De reojo veo como Kaya entra a la sala donde se encuentra el Shohoku.

La situación parece más animada para el Kainan, ya que a medida que me acerco, oigo risas y algún que otro grito. Llamo a la puerta tan débilmente que creo que tendré que repetirlo. No es necesario, ya que veo como el pomo se mueve y la puerta se abre, obligándome a retroceder. Es Maki. Él ya sabía que vendría.

Su sonrisa es tan radiante que me siento culpable por haberme olvidado completamente de su existencia durante los últimos segundos del partido. Intento disimular devolviéndole una sonrisa, pero en seguida se da cuenta de algo va mal. Da unos pasos hacia mí e ignorando las llamadas de algunos de sus jugadores cierra la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta preocupado.

\- Ha sido un partido intenso y soy muy impresionable- le respondo mientras procuro ocultar mi fatiga.

\- Iré a por mis cosas- anuncia. Está dando la vuelta cuando le cojo por la muñeca derecha.

\- ¡Por unos segundos! – digo, alzando sin querer la voz- quería que el Shohoku ganara.

Agacho la cabeza avergonzada, sintiéndome realmente mal por haber deseado el éxito de su rival. Él suspira y luego reposa una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Su juego ha sido increíble- me dice- no te sientas culpable por una tontería como esa.

Ahora sí que parezco una niña tonta, pienso. Maki baja su mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda y me obliga con dulzura a encararle.

-Recogeré mis cosas y te acompañaré a casa ¿De acuerdo?

\- Kaya está aquí, puedo volver con ella- le digo- te mereces una buena celebración, capitán.

No le convenzo. "Ya habrá tiempo de celebrar cuando ganemos los nacionales" me asegura antes de volver a entrar.

XXXXX

Agradezco que Kaya tenga ánimos para hablar. Ella y Maki hablar sobre sus platos preferidos mientras yo camino en silencio a su lado.

Empieza a lloviznar justo cuando llegamos a nuestra calle. Y cuando Kaya mete la llave en la puerta de la entrada, la lluvia se hace más espesa.

Lo último que quiero es que se resfríe por lo que nada más entrar busco un paraguas y se lo ofrezco. Kaya lo vuelve a felicitar y se mete dentro de la cocina. Cierro la puerta de la entrada.

-Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa- me asegura.

En silencio me aproximo más a él. Dejo mi bolso en el suelo sin importarme que se vaya a mojar. Subo mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pelo, tan sedoso como siempre. Me rodea por la cintura y le beso.

Cuando me separo le doy otro beso corto de despedida.

-Te quiero, Shinichi Maki.


End file.
